Ready? Aim Fire!
by kana.viola.stars
Summary: Nene Kinokuni has been targeted by an unknown figure out of nowhere. After having two of her family members shot dead, she has to go through a deal. The deal? She's currently engaged to the head of the Eizan Gang. Little did she know that even her childhood friend was aimed for too. [Yakuza AU and it contains ocs!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: The Beginning**_

_**Summary: The original gang decided to split up once their training was over. Little did they know they'd see each other again. Now, two heads of their own family gang has to protect certain people.**_

_**Word Count: 4251**_

_**Notes: This takes place after The Risks! If you want to know all the context, read that first!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to **__** polar-star-dorks**__** in tumblr!**_

_**Hanako/Lotus belongs to **__** polar-stars**__** in tumblr!**_

* * *

It wasn't the best first meeting. There were a couple of injuries on some people, but luckily- they were all minor injuries that can be helped with first aid. They were instantly found by other people in the Yakuza, and it shouldn't be a surprise. Two people who were with them were very rich, and they had a large reputation inside the whole Japan. The bounty for their heads were high, and that would give their protectors a bad time.

Currently, a couple of cars was being driven to a familiar house to everyone who was part of the Yakuza. This was a place that they remember way too clearly. It was the only safe area that was close enough for all of them to arrive in a quick span of time. It was no other than the simple "house" that looked very innocent-looking.

_**It was the house of Aroon.**_

The door was unlocked by the person who owned the house. "We'll be safe here." He said to the group before opening the door. "Be sure to make yourselves comfy, I'll keep watch." He gave a polite bow before gesturing to the room. "You have all already placed your cars inside the garage of the neighbors who owe me their lives, so they wouldn't be able to guess. We could all hide in the basement. There's certain areas that they won't be able to reach."

Some of them already went in but someone stayed outside, his expression looking like it was in complete disbelief. "I can't believe that... I'm going back inside this damn house of yours while a man named Eizan Etsuya is also in it."

"Kuga Terunori, just go in the damn house." The male who was holding the door commanded. "If you don't want to go inside, then I wouldn't have a choice but to leave you outside and freeze to death."

"_**Bitch, you already know I don't go well with the cold!"**_

"_**And you already know I don't like people complaining too much."**_

Kuga rolled his eyes before going inside the house. "Don't get me wrong. I don't despise your place. I despise the man wearing glasses." He placed his hands in his pocket before calling out. "Hey, Mister All Smiles! You gotta stick with me!"

Aroon sighed softly before he went inside his house as he silently closed the door and locked it.

* * *

_**Nene Kinokuni. **_She was from the Kinokuni Clan, a Japan-famous clan which got the respect of many people across the country. Their family has followed several traditions ever since long ago, and this was what made the family special. But that's also what got this girl in danger. She was currently a target of several families, and if people were able to get her- dead or alive, there was a large reward.

To protect her, the clan members of her family decided to engage her with the current head of the Yakuza Clan of the Eizans. She only had a role of being a spouse to him, and the Eizans only needed her money- but it was a good exchange since her safety always came first to the family.

Nene began looking around the place, spotting nothing that was odd. "First look inside, and I can say this is convincing as a place where only complete normal human beings live in." She walked around and try to spot something that may have looked suspicious. She couldn't find anything, and with this she confirmed her thoughts. _**"In fact, I think this a good hiding place, even if you're in a gang."**_

"Of course, Kinokuni Nene. We wouldn't want any rumors to start up." One of the female members in the gang brought up before picking up a stack of paper and laying it on a table. "Aroon, our leader, never made this place look like a Yakuza Themed house, you could only guess it once you know the hidden paths, or if you go to his room and find a way how to move the walls."

Nene turned her head to spot a woman who called herself "Lotus". Her eyes were focused on the face of hers before she canned the rest of her appearance. She didn't look like she was a part of the Yakuza, if she were to meet her in a different way- she may have thought she was an average business woman. "So there are hidden areas, I suppose?"

Lotus gave a nod before she walked away to a different direction. "Yes. In fact, you can't go to the basement unless you do some steps. If you do one single thing wrong, you'd have to go back to the start." She explained. "Surprisingly, this house is top security. And according to Aroon, it's worth a lot."

Nene listened to her and she only raised an eyebrow. "And you have it memorized by now?"

"Obviously." She began doing each step one by one, lifting up frames and even pulling on drawers. "I'm the planner, I'm required to absorb information, get it memorized and assure the whole group that we'll win." She saw herself highly after she joined the gang, constant reminders of how great she was and also the fact that she's never failed made her this way. _**"Memorizing steps is nothing compared to making a plan where you know everyone will survive."**_

The door that was on the wall suddenly opened, and the people who weren't in the gang brought their full attention to the opening. "Interesting. I give you props for memorizing all of this. You even had an initial plan to escape if something were to happen- _**you really are prepared."**_ She may have sounded a bit blunt, but she meant every word that came out of her mouth. She couldn't trust her immediately, because this was the first time they met.

"I give you props for being alive when everyone is aiming for your head." Lotus threw back a compliment at her, but she gave a tiny smile. "People who are targeted... They sometimes don't live. The more famous they are, the more chances of dying." She began entering the hidden door. _**"So you're pretty amazing in your own way, Kinokuni."**_

Nene did appreciate her comments, but she was sure with one thing... If it weren't for the man named Eizan Etsuya, she would have been dead last week. "I wouldn't take all the credit." She glanced at Eizan, but he didn't catch her staring at him. _**"There's someone who's defending me, after all."**_

_**Etsuya Eizan.**_ He was from a well known Yakuza gang who prioritized money more than anything else. There was no important factor to his life besides cash and reputation. That's what he always believed. He didn't care about the girl he was protecting because he grew attached, it was mostly because if she was gone- it would break the deal.

He was shocked that she was the first person he had to protect though, and he never expected to be engaged after only some month of being the official head of the Yakuza clan. Luckily, the woman wasn't an airhead and had her own charms. She was intelligent, and she didn't hesitate to speak up. She may have eyes as warm as fire, but her personality was cold as ice. He wasn't interested in her- he repeated those words inside his mind. He was only in it for business. He reminded himself.

After just a second Nene looked away from him, the male who she looked at was now focusing on her. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, very irritated by the woman who was able to pickpocket his lighter. He wanted to smoke so he could relax his nerves, but he couldn't really do it anymore. "That fucking bitch."

"I'd prefer it if you don't call Gaia by that, Eizan Etsuya." A man who looked almost twice his size was able to make him drift away from his thoughts. He began staring at him, his eyes showing a lot of disinterest. "She's not a bitch, she's only looking out for Canción." He explains and Eizan just crossed his arms before sighing loudly.

"Whatever, Sukiru. I don't fucking care. She better give it back once I'm out of this hell hole." Eizan began following the steps of Nene Kinokuni, only wanting to make sure that she was safe. He may have trusted the gang leader, but he has little to no trust with his members. "By the way, I hope you know that despite being allies." He stated, his voice being loud enough for everyone to hear. _**"I still don't trust you." **_

"Neither do we, Eizan." It was only for a few moments, but Sukiru already didn't like the vibe he gave. He knew that Aroon may have placed faith to his previous member, but it didn't mean that he was supposed to be an "immediate friend". Especially when he acted like this. "But just so you know, in the long run..." The voice of Tetsuji sounded much darker than usual. _**"You'll need our help."**_

"Tch." He had nothing else to say, but once he reached Nene, she began speaking to him.

"They're trying to help us, Etsuya." Is she really going with the first name basis because of this subject? "You shouldn't act like that. We're in their area, if they go against us, even someone as strong as you will be done for." She sounded a bit cold towards him. "I know we're engaged. But I will never hold back my words. _**Even with my fiance.**_" She dreaded saying that sentence, but it was absolutely true. They were engaged.

Eizan began becoming quiet, knowing that if she used those words against him- she was getting serious. "I know. It just irritates me that we ended up being allies with them." He decided to bring out a cigarette and he placed it between his lips. He couldn't light it up so he only bit it. "I can do this all by myself. I don't need help when defending someone like you."

She didn't know how to feel about the words she just stated. "I don't know if that was meant to be positive or negative, but..." She stopped in her tracks for a second, letting Lotus take the complete lead. "I know that you're strong, but you don't need to hide your weaknesses." She had eye contact with him, and her words sunk in him deep._** "All you have to do is improve them." **_

Eizan began chewing on the stick in his mouth, and he hated the fact that even if she barely knew him, she knew what words can strike him. She probably didn't even know the reason why it did._** "... Che."**_ He was speechless and he could only try to wave off thoughts from his mind.

* * *

_**Satoshi Isshiki. **_He was a person who was well known, from Japan itself to school. He was a person with a kind-heart and he had natural enthusiasm around him. The main reason why people wanted him was also for the money. His story might have been quite similar to Nene, but the difference was he didn't have the trouble of thinking a possible person he has to be engaged to,

He had someone to protect him, and his name was Kuga Terunori. He didn't wish for any kind of person in specific, so he decided to go with the flow. He did enjoy the accompany of his new protector, even if he showed more of his not-so-serious side more often than his other sides. Isshiki believed he didn't need a protector, all he need was a weapon-but his family disagreed with the thought. It wasn't too bad for now, and he hoped that it doesn't become worse in the future.

"You see, this is the secret passageway... There are different locations you can go to, but each of them have different codes! There's some over here that's our personal bedrooms! One of them leads to the secret basement and also the secret attic..." A brunet was explaining certain things to Isshiki, and it was good that Emile was fully comfortable around Isshiki.

Isshiki was a person who actually met the gang members of Aroon a couple of times already, and he was happy that they accepted the alliance. They needed all the help they could get. He trusted all the abilities of each individual member, and he wished that the gang named "X-terminate" could have come that day, but no one was answering the phone. They were probably out on a mission. "Thank you so much, Canción. Even if I have been here a couple of times, I've never seen this part yet."

A smile lit up on the face of Canción. "No problem! You're someone who I trust! I think everyone in the gang trusts you, and I'm glad that I'm the person who's going to present the whole place to you!" He was very eager to tell him more since he saw him as a friend. "Oh right, if you need any weapons, this is the room. Be careful though, you have to call for our assistance because there's a couple of traps in there..." Canción smiled nervously. "They're poisonous darts. We all have a bottle of antidote each but could be pretty troublesome..."

Isshiki listened to all the words he had to tell him, and he was a bit satisfied that he chose the right decision. It was to remain in contact with Aroon even if they weren't schoolmates anymore. "Thank you so much for the information." He showed appreciation to the person beside him and he only laughed.

"Really, you don't need to thank me!" He replied as he continued to walk beside Isshiki. People around them as of the moment would probably believe they're the two most pure being in the Earth if they didn't know one of them was part of the Yakuza, and the other only hid his potential. "If you have any further questions, feel free to ask! _**I'm sure mi amigo wouldn't mind me answering.**_"

The "mi amigo" he was referring to was the gang leader... at least that's what he believed. "Okay. I'll ask when I have questions." From the four people who entered the house... that didn't live there- Isshiki was probably the calmest one of the four, and he didn't think of them as a threat at all. _**He had to trust this people if he wanted to live.**_

After a few talks, the attention of Isshiki shifted when he heard the person who was currently protecting him randomly pressing buttons. "Kuga... I don't think you're supposed to be doing that..." He did enjoy having him as a friend, but sometimes he couldn't help worry about him or himself when he was around. "Canción mentioned that there can be traps in there."

"Don't worry, Mister All Smiles! I'm the perfect role model of a stealthy Yakuza man. The traps won't be able to catch me!" Once he solved the password, he took a step inside. "See? I'm alive!""

"You fucking dumbass, get out of there!" Eizan yelled at the blonde, while Nene instantly turned around when she heard him scream. "I swear to fucking god-"

"I've just met you, and I already want you to die."

"Oh oopsie. I'm not dead. See there's not even a single thing hitting me! I'm so stealthy the traps can't sense me! Greedy Shit, you're just jealous that I'm so talented. While Miss Grouchy Face, you're just waaaaaay too careful."

_**Terunori Kuga. **_He belonged to a Yakuza gang who's been famous for straight years. He's the current head of it, and he chooses to do things either by impulse, spite or for fame. Despite how he may act towards certain people or in general, he did have the capabilities of being a head. He had some natural talent in him, and his personality have allowed people to let their guard down.

He accepted the request of the Isshiki clan since he knew them well. He thought that it could take his gang into new levels- whether it be power or fame. He also didn't mind the person he had to protect. The only thing that made him not like it was him being too kind or sensitive. The first time they met, Isshiki told him to stop treating his servants as slaves.

"... Midget, I hope you die."

"Excuse me, ma'am what did you call me?!" Kuga yelled from inside the room. "You bastard! No wonder you're a perfect match for Greedy Shit! You both are oh-so strict and think you're at the center of the world!" He barked and Eizan began twitching.

"How ironic! You're the fucker who exploded a whole building when we were training just to copy the _**fucking quote-unquote Power Rangers**_!"

"At least I'm not a fucking stock-up bitch who acts like there's always shit in his pants!" Kuga went out of the room, a pissed off expression on his face. "Added to that, Power Rangers are pretty fucking cool compared to yours, Sir Specs-a-Lot!"

"_**YOU SON OF A FUCK!"**_ Eizan was prepared to get his gun out just to murder the person who argued with him, while the other did likewise.

"_**COME AT ME, BITCH!"**_

Isshiki gripped the arm of Kuga and Kuga shoved his hand away from his shoulder. "Kuga, calm down." He didn't sound happy when he said those words and Kuga only huffed before placing back his gun at his holster. "Aroon wouldn't like it if you two argued in their secret passageway."

On the other side, Nene held the hand of Eizan before pulling him away and Eizan ended up cursing because this was a sign that she was pretty pissed at him as well since there was no warning. Surprisingly, the girl who leaded the way was unfazed.

"Anyway, let's continue to training grounds." Lotus began speaking up again, already expecting the chaos as soon as the new people went inside the house.

"Yeah.. We should continue... Aroon wouldn't like to hear the news of gun shots being seen on these walls." Canción laughed nervously. "Don't worry, we'll hit training grounds soon. You guys can shoot the targets instead of each other there!"

For a moment, there was just silence. The only sounds that can be heard was footsteps until they reached a dead end. The girl who refused to talk with anyone for almost the whole trip inside the passageway suddenly came out of nowhere. With some buttons pushed, it revealed a few steps. "Training grounds. You can kill each other here."

"No. Gaia means you can train each other here." Sukiru corrected. "You'll find her mostly here, so don't be surprised if you spot two red orbs floating when you come in the room. She sometimes trains in the dark." He warned and the girl only went in the room. "Respect her and her territory."

"_**If she trains a lot, does it mean she's strong or she still sucks at it? I'm over my training, so I don't see why we should give her our respect."**_

"Etsuya."

"Let me talk for a moment, woman." Eizan gestured to the girl who was inside the room. "So can you prove to us why you deserve it?"

"You didn't need to tell her that... The fact that she's still alive even if she's in the Yakuza proves it enough." This was one of the cases were Nene and Eizan would have some disagreements. "Don't listen to him. You don't need to prove anything."

Once the lights of the room was opened by the girl, she also turned on the targets so it would be moving. "I know I don't need to prove anything." She began glaring at the male who stood next to Nene._** "But I want to."**_ In a blink of an eye, three moving targets were hit in the center with one knife each.

A whistle was heard and someone was next to Eizan. "Man, and you thought you were superior. You're all about the things in your pockets! She could probably cut off what's in your pants."

Eizan elbowed the smaller man's chest without any words and he began curling up in pain. _**"Shut up, you fuck."**_

Kuga stood up again, but he decided to kick someone on the shin. "Hell no I won't shut up. Why would I obey you?"

The two began glaring at each other, but they stopped the moment they noticed a figure was heading inside the location which contained targets and weapons.

"Woman, don't go inside the room- it's dangerous!" Eizan caught Nene by the wrist before pulling her back. "Don't go in places like this so casually, who knows what can be in there?! You just saw her fucking throw a knife!"

Nene pulled her arm away from him. "You don't need to worry about me, if anything happened, which I doubt, I would know what to do." She walked back to the area. "Added to that, I wouldn't want you to fight every people against me yourself, I could learn a thing or two being in this room."

Eizan hated the fact that me have a slight grin on his face only because he was greatly amused by the words of hers. Did she really think that she could learn? The expression went away from his face, the moment he heard someone speak up.

"Damn, the woman you're with. She's feisty."

"_**I did not ask for your damn opinion."**_

Suddenly, Aroon was there. He had a large smirk while he winked at Eizan. "Nice woman to be engaged to, I should repeat myself." He chuckled before he crossed his arms. "Gaia, have you told them yet? About what we talked about in the car?" He still didn't take a step inside the training room, but he knew that the girl heard him once she turned around and tossed guns to the newcomers.

"Not yet." She replied. The people who got some _**"gifts"**_ was looking at the current weapon that they were wielding.

"Oh sweet. A gun... Fuck, an expensive gun!" Kuga spoke up before handing it to Aroon. "I have enough debt towards you, I can't accept this!"

"There's no debt, it's yours now. I kept it in case I needed them. But I think you four need it more." A playful remark was said by the gang leader. "It's an upgrade of a CZ 75. A gun that was introduced at the year 1975. Dad gave me like, 30 of those. The only people who wield it are my gang members, X-terminate and of course, you four. I still have 20 of them to spare, so I don't really mind."

Eizan observed the gun carefully, but he started to notice Nene look very interested. "I appreciate the offer, but are you sure it's safe around the hands of the people we're protecting? They're inexperienced."

"I am sure about my decision. Isshiki has a lot of potential, it's just he hasn't shown it yet. While Kinokuni will be dedicated enough to learn. They'll be safe, we just need to train them a bit."

"Training the people you have to protect is a move not to be proud of."

"Eizan, fuck their opinion. What's better, her chance of living increasing or having to protect her all the time?"

He couldn't help but respond to his question. _**"... The first option."**_

"Exactly. It's going to be a little secret we have in this group, alright? No worries."

"Wooo boy, I'm so excited to use this gun!" Kuga, who declined the gift some time ago began raising it in the air and aiming it at a target. "Mister All Smiles better learn quick. _**I want to be shooting buddies with him!**_" Unlike the other, he was really thrilled for the Clan Head he's protecting to learn. "I'll be your trainer!"

Isshiki nodded his head. "I don't mind you training me, and don't worry. I'll learn this pretty fast. _**I promise.**_"

Now, Eizan had no choice but to reluctantly accept the offer. "Fine then." He approached Nene, his eyes meeting hers and he decided to keep the contact longer than usual. _**"Woman, you better be careful."**_

"_**I will."**_

"Enough of all this mushy shit, Gaia please say the message now!"

Gaia coughed, before fixing her posture. She stood in front of everyone, her expression darkening as she began to speak. "What you may be seeing in this passageway may be a lot to take in, as well as the information you might be hearing soon..."

"_**But you have to know, this is only the beginning."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Missing Pieces**_

_**Summary: There was a certain gang that wasn't able to come to their first meeting. But after some weeks, it was time for them to show up.**_

_**Word Count: 5335**_

_**Notes: Okay so this is the first appearance of the last part of the alliance! I know it took a while before they showed up but considering how serious they are compared to the LA5T 5HOT5, they're pretty much more busy so they're out on missions a lot! **_

_**But yes, this is pretty gory so just a warning !**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to **__** polar-star-dorks**__**!**_

_**Hanako/Lotus and Rin/Bullet belongs to **__** polar-stars**__**!**_

_**Comments are always appreciated and I love you soooo much!**_

* * *

A phone began ringing in an empty dark room. It's been several days ever since anyone took a step in the house, and there were several missed calls from different numbers. People should have expected that they weren't always at their "warm little home" since they have some business to do. People never dared to steal their attention, because they wouldn't be able to tell if they were going to shoot them or not.

"_**Fear is the best solution."**_

That was a line which their leader always told them. A dark grin on his face as he chuckled softly in front of the people they captured. He wasn't the kind of person to show mercy to traitors, after all. If you dared betray his trust, he wouldn't mind tearing off some skin of your body to make you realize that mistake you did.

There was one thing about him that everyone knew and that was...

_**He hated traitors.**_

A couple of people were found inside the Kinokuni house because they had to do their hiding in a different location for a moment. Well, actually, the bigger reason was probably the fact that her parents began worrying sick about her because she wasn't seen for a while- but they still talked to her through a phone. The visitors didn't enjoy the words they heard from outside the room.

"_**You're supposed to be the perfect head. You're not supposed to be running off without telling us, Nene."**_

Nene was part of a family who had to follow tradition, and for the first time in her life- she didn't follow it. But it was for a good reason, and this was to ensure her safety more. If she stayed inside the Kinokuni house for a long amount of time, she might die the next morning on her bed. Even if so, her parents never understood.

"Will you not do anything, Greedy Shit?" Kuga was oddly quiet, his voice being really soft so the people on the other side of the wall can hear. "If Mister All Smiles were in her place, I'll bang the door open then go _"Hey bitches if he stayed here he would have died!"_ or some shit like that." He reenacted the scene, even lifting a middle finger at the person in front of him.

Eizan didn't speak up, all he did was sigh loudly. "You fucking idiot, if I were to do that then her parents would have cut off the deal. You shouldn't go against the person you're making the deal with." He explained. "Even if I wanted to point out the truth, this isn't the correct time when they're completely angered because of worry."

Kuga rolled his eyes before leaning on the wall. "Man, I pity her for having someone like you. You have to go out of your business kind of thinking for once. This is why you're called Greedy Shit." He may have not cared too much about the female, but he still disliked people who never tried to hear another person's side.

The side of the house was quiet, and the negotiator began looking around before trying to bring up a solution. "Well... I master the techniques of making people hear you out, if you all want to, then I could speak up..." He raised his right hand, even if he hesitated. "I might not know Miss Kinokuni Nene too well... But I think this is unfair on her part, and I would want to... you know... Try and help."

"Canción, you may do that after Nene comes out of her room. This is a formal matter." Their planner started to give her own opinion. "Even if some of us really care about her, it's best if we stay in place. We shouldn't disturb family matters." She may have not liked the situation, but she believed it was best to tolerate it. "Once she's out, we can talk to them. We shouldn't budge in."

Without them noticing, someone went inside the room and they all had a surprise expression on their face.

"**Mister All Smiles, you fucking dumbass!"**

The door in front of them got shut and everyone didn't know how to respond to what he did.

"Right after I said that..." Lotus placed her two of her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. I think Mister Isshiki Satoshi knows what to do. He does know about her most, no?" A figure slowly opened the door to have a little peek and he was only pulled back by their planner. "Leader, what are you doing?"

"... I was curious to see what's happening but you're completely right. If someone knew her well, it would probably be him." He began speaking up before fixing his collar. "They are... Well, childhood friends after all."

After a few moments, the pair ended up going out first and Nene started to walk away by herself. Without a moment to waste, Eizan who was just about to place a cigarette in his mouth, began following her. He, for the first time, didn't know what to do.

"Leave me alone." She says this bluntly, walking away from her protector. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She tried her best to avoid any eye contact with him and the man behind her only caught up to her and he was able to grab her by the arm.

"_**They're the wrong ones. Don't let them get to you, woman." **_He didn't force her to look at her, but he did want her to hear what he had to say. "I'm informed about how your family goes, and I have to personally apologize to them myself for not thinking about their..." He shrugged. "Thoughts." In reality, he didn't care about any of their feelings. As long as he got something what he wanted, he was okay with whatever happens. Lying was common in his kind of life anyway. "Maybe it's my fault, maybe it's not. Who fucking cares? You're still alive anyway."

Nene pulled her hand away but she didn't continue walking. "... You're not at fault either." These were her last words before she continued to walk away and Eizan was left there, thinking that whatever she wished was the best thing to do.

An unknown number began calling the phone of the other Clan Head and he immediately answered. "Isshiki Satoshi, who is it?" He didn't sound as happy as usual, and this might have been because of the conversation he had to have with the parents of his friend. At least they believed whatever he said was true. "If you're not going to answer my question, I have to end this call."

A chuckle was heard from the phone. "Are you threatening me, Isshiki-kun?" The voice was rather raspy, and it sounded that he was completely tired. "I went home from stealing lives and I'm greeted with so much... _**negative feelings.**_" He sounded like what he did was bittersweet. "It makes me want to bring down more people. Maybe... to you know, make them burn in hell."

Isshiki wasn't unfazed by the person who called, and he clearly knew who it was. There was only one person who could speak so violently with having a fun voice in his tone. "You're Death, aren't you?" The happy tone returned to him. "I gave you a couple of calls some weeks ago! I hope you were able to hear all the voice messages!"

"You're... terribly scary switching your sides so easily."

"_**I can't believe I got these words from a well-known murderer!"**_

A laugh escaped from the mouth of the "murderer". "Oh wow. Anyway, yes. I did receive all of them... We could meet wherever. We're free for a week, Kiyoshi-kun is way too injured to actually go on missions... Oh wait, nevermind what I just said! It's best to meet us inside headquarters."

"Hm... I've only seen you in Aroon's house a couple of times." He tried to think of every moment he talked to the mysterious figure. "But I think I'm down to meet you there! Just inform me about the location... oh and, are you alright with some people besides me? I think it's a must for me to bring them!"

"A must? Really? Yeah sure, whatever. Just be sure they're not going to do anything against me... or else..." He paused for a moment, and if Isshiki was able to see him right now, he might have one single drip of sweat crawl down his face. It wasn't a sight to smile at. A normal person would have backed away, especially if he had his favorite knife at hand. _**"They'll pay."**_

"Well..." Isshiki suddenly heard some the door bang open, and he ended up talking in a quicker pace. "See you later then!"

"Wait, Isshiki-"

The phone was down before he could say his next words. There was a person with a pretty irritated expression on his face. "Damn, if we were in Aroon's place, I would have been shouting at you! I was calling for you a couple of times and I knocked but you weren't responding!" He stuck his tongue out. "The ever-behold Kinokuni elders were calling for dinner! Everyone fucking looked at me when they asked who'd call you!"

Isshiki laughed nervously before scratching the back of his head. "I apologize! I promise that I'll be more observant next time!" He had a smile on his face and Kuga huffed before dragging him out of the room. "Oh? Is it their specialty? Soba?" He asked this and from there, the conversation only continued.

* * *

"Your parents finally let you out again?" The tallest male brought up inside the group and Nene only nodded her head slightly. "That's good. I was worried that they wouldn't trust Eizan Etsuya to protect you anymore... Maybe us too." He did act like the dad figure, even to the people who was only new to the group.

"They did. They only kept me in for three days." She explained. "They also understood what Isshiki said. They were even more convinced after Eizan, Canción and Lotus spoke to them." She told her the gist of what happened. "Added to that, who else could they trust if they ended up breaking the deal?"

"That is true." Sukiru began thinking about the situation. After the whole incident that went on the public news paper, people began being careful with who they choose." He clearly knew the incident, but he didn't think that Nene would have known it too.

"... I heard about it from my parents. _**The case of the Milas family, I'm assuming.**_" Nene was someone who had to be informed about the current situations and risks, so her parents always told her what happened in the public. "The parents were found dead, one sister went missing and the other was in the hospital but she left with no trace. People believe she committed suicide because of her "Last Letter" found in her hospital room. People have given up finding her."

Sukiru shut his lips tight. "Yes. The murder scene was morbid, and they never ended up revealing the faces of the family in public. But we should never bring that up, people might believe that we could have done it if they overhear us."

"I wouldn't be talking it out of nowhere. It reminds me how dangerous my life is, and I'll rather not think about it." She looked down to her feet. "I also don't enjoy talking about the dead, I want to respect them." Even if Nene didn't show fear most of the time, there were moments where the topic of death made her feel uneasy.

"We don't need to talk about it." A smile was present on the face of his. "I wouldn't want you to feel any negative emotion when you're around us. Make yourself feel at home."

"Hey Daddy Wolverine, Misses Eizan." A man stepped inside the room, a grin on his face and the two only faced him at the same time.

"... Don't call me that."

"Well, you see... Isshiki wants to meet someone." He begins ignoring their words. "Someone who I know very well and... Trust me, I fully believe in him... But you Misses Eizan, should be careful." It was the first time of Nene to see the gang leader of LA5T 5HOT5 to seem so nervous. "... He's... dangerous."

Someone else came in the room, and he tried to observe the gestures of Nene. After a few moment, he walked away to tap the shoulder of the person who protected her. "Eizan, I think Miss Kinokuni looks pretty nervous." He brings this up and the person he talked to only raised an eyebrow. "I think Aroon might have informed her about who we're meeting later."

He didn't have anything against Canción, so all he did was stare at him. "... Thank you for the information, I guess?" He shrugged, not knowing who they were meeting either. "I don't know who we're fucking seeing. District 1 is one of the most dangerous places to be in. I don't trust whoever is there. We better have our defenses up if we're going there."

"We will." A smile was on the lips of Canción, and it was strange to find someone this calm when there was a risk of death. "The person who we're meeting already eliminated all possible danger in that District! Their leader wanted to claim that territory."

Eizan did not comprehend why he was so calm in this situation, he actually began believing that it might be because he was a negotiator, who had to hide any feelings- or it might have been that it was someone who he already trusts. "... I will believe in you with those words." Seconds later, Eizan was found walking off to the place where Nene stood, so he could calm her down even with the littlest ways.

"God, I know you're all friendly but- How can we fully trust them?! You won't even mention their gang name to any of us but Aroon!" A blonde began yelling at the person he was protecting. "I know you're all chill and shit, but we shouldn't be too risky, Jesus! What if the gang we're meeting is planning to kills us?! I know allies are important but at least tell us who they are!"

Isshiki was surprised to see the Yakuza member to panic this much. He blinked a couple of times before tilting his head. "But you're the best Yakuza member in the world... I don't think you should be worried!" He tried to calm the person in front of him down and Kuga only spun to face the wall and slam his head on it. "Kuga! Don't do that! Are you okay?"

"I know I'm the fucking best, but that fucking District... They're fucking terrible. I remember taking a step in and I was greeted by my damn suit getting fucking red all over it!" He began pointing at his suit. "It was their fucking blood! But this is my new suit, so I can't fucking make this covered in red!"

"You bought another one?" Isshiki attempted to change the topics, and he quickly fell for this.

"_**Yeah, so at least if it was my last day to live, I'll look new and drop-dead fun-fucking-tastic, right?"**_

* * *

The allied gangs and the two people who they aimed to protect ended up in a ghost town kind of Distict, and this was a surprise to see for the Yakuza Family Gang Leaders. The last time they've been here, there were a couple of people who actually aimed for their head, or were ready to have a duel to death with them.

Lotus only looked around before looking over at Gaia. "Let's do this as planned. In case anything happens, please go in front. You have the fastest reaction when it comes to seeing people move around, so if there is any foreign object moving, be sure to give us a sign."

"Understood, Lotus." With that command, she instantly went in front of the group and prepared her gun. "If I am able to spot something, I'll just shoot and you would already know what that mean."

"Of course we would, but thank you for telling us." Lotus knew that whatever she decided would be the best for the group. "Aroon, you're the best with guns. You know all the codes of our gang, so if you hear Gaia say a certain code, you know what to do. Canción, in case there are any stranger who approaches us, be sure to convince them that we can do this in a peaceful manner. Sukiru, if several people suddenly come in- you know the cue." She wasn't holding anything but her gun. _**"I don't need my papers or pens for this plan, all I need is my gun."**_

Everyone was listening to what the planner had to say because in the past few weeks, they all came out alive because of her plans. This was to the point that even Nene believed in her with her whole heart, and Eizan could never look down at her anymore. "And what do we do, Miss Bunny-Bun?"

"Don't ever call me that." She glances at Kuga for a moment. "But all you have to do is watch out for any suspicious people because you're the main protectors of those two next Clan heads over there."

"And Kuga..." The gang leader smiled, but it wasn't no ordinary kind of smile he would usually give. "I hope you know my gun is out and I can shoot your fucking head."

Aroon looked away from the golden eyes of the gang leader and he felt how pissed off he was with the energy surrounding him. "... Alright, sheesh Stupid Red Hair Clips. You don't need to... look at me like that! You don't need to be jealous!"

Kaoru twitched before he poked the muzzle of the gun on his neck. "I'm not fucking jealous. It's just me being a protective gang leader, deep shit. I know we're friends but let's not get too friendly here, got it?"

"Leader, I think you should go some steps away from Kuga for a moment!" Canción smiled innocently before he pulled Aroon away. "Let's cool you off for a moment!" Even if the situation was bad, Canción always knew how to calm the gang leader down and he only sighed before shifting his attention away. "But... I think we should go to the gang's house now... We might be late if we keep still!"

"Yeah. I know..." Aroon starts to cross his arms. "I do know that he hates people being late, so we should hurry before he gets angry. But we do have a secret weapon though so he wouldn't get mad."

Canción began laughing a bit before eyeing the female who was in front of them, walking ahead, turning at a different direction every once in a while. "I thought he had a weakness for you too?"

"What? Me?" The gang leader waved his hands around. "No fucking way! He wouldn't kill me, but... He'd still never hold back his words if he were to talk with me. If he did have another weakness it'd be..." He went near Canción to whisper to his ear. _**"Matchmaking. It's pretty much a secret until he sees it happening."**_

Once they arrived in the area, the person in front knocked on the door, and she was doing it in Morse Code. After a few seconds, there was an entrance to the house. The female who opened the door had shades on and her white hair was tied to a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded as if she was giving herself authority. Kuga carefully prepared his gun but Isshiki lightly nudged his hand, signalling him to not lift up his gun.

"We're here to see your leader." Gaia quickly replied, even looking up at the girl.

"Hah?!" The woman they just met seemed pretty intimidating, and from there- Nene could already feel the difference between this gang and LA5T 5HOT5.

"We're here to meet Death."

When that name was brought up Kuga brought his hands to his face and Eizan instantly faced Aroon.

"_**Why did you not tell us this on the fucking first place?!"**_

"_**We know him already, you shit!**_

Nene paused before turning around to look at the two men glaring at the gang leader. "Death?" She questioned the name, but she did remember that they all had these kinds of code names. "Who are they?"

"Remember we were supposed to meet another gang but they were unable to come?" Eizan tries to explain to Nene despite glaring at the male who didn't tell him which gang it was on the first place. "Death is the gang leader of X-terminate. We have met him before so I wonder why the fuck this bitch didn't tell us who it was."

Before the argument could continue, they were allowed to enter the house. They had to follow whatever instructions the female had to avoid the possibility of triggering a trap. _**"The name's Bullet."**_

Everyone inside the group took note of her name and Gaia began speaking to her. "We've known her for a while, she makes weapons for the gang."

Bullet only gave a brief nod. "You got that right. I might be a person who usually makes weapons, but don't underestimate me." She warned them before looking back for a moment. "I know how to use them too." She unlocked the door in front of them, and this started to reveal the rest of the members of the gang.

"We might be consisting of 6 members only, but you have to know that we're a group who people fear." Bullet reminded before going to her spot. "This is why we're called X-terminate in the damn first place."

"Thank you Bullet for giving us such an excellent appearance~!" The man who was in the middle gave a small grin, his red eyes dull but his expression looking very excited. "I didn't expect to see you all here. And oh, what do we have here?" He zoomed in closer before patting the head of Nene. "Oh! Gasp! A female!"

"Death, you dumbass. You don't say gasp out loud." A person with red hair and blue eyed looked pretty irritated. "Come back here, we should formally present ourselves."

The grin on the face of the person who moved in close never left as he went back to place. "My, oh my! Who does that sweetheart belong to?"

Eizan didn't want to respond to the male, but Kuga had the biggest grin on his face. "Grim Reaper, she's engaged to Greedy Shit over here!"

"... Engaged...?" The smile was exchanged with a surprised reaction. "Oh god. I was right, a fellow person with glasses is your type..."

"_**Shut up, Death."**_

Suddenly, someone was close to Eizan's face, a knife directly at his neck and a gun thrown down to the ground. "This is my house. Respect me, fucker."

Nene's hear beat raised, and she wanted to try and separate the two but she was stopped by Aroon. "It... isn't the best to go against him." He muttered. "He can get very violent... He wouldn't hesitate to slice your neck more because he doesn't even know you."

"Death." A girl with black hair tugged him by the shirt. "Calm down."

He seemed to ease down almost immediately when he heard that voice. "Hm... How cruel. You know I can't deny you." He placed his knife back to its hiding place, but he didn't look as lively as he did back then. "X-terminate. Please present yourselves."

"I've already presented myself." Bullet brought up before pointing at the rest. "So it's their turn now."

A person who had a masculine figured rolled their eyes. "Right, you were the one who opened the door. But I have nothing much to say... The only new person here is the two people who we have to protect. Well, I'm Cross. That's it."

"That was really quick Cross. Did you want me to present myself this fast?" The person who spoke had a large and round figure, but he was proud to have it._** "I am Target and I came from a long line of my family's Yakuza family." **_He showed so much pride in himself just by the way he speaks. "My defense skills are undeniably the best out there! I am living up to my family name!"

"Don't take too much of the shine~!" Someone butted in the conversation, and with how much he was sparkling- the darkness of the room seemed to light up. "Shot, remember that blessed name! A man who switches from gang to gang, I am sure everyone inside the whole Yakuza has heard me before!" He winked at the visitors before pushing the girl who was at his side. Her expression only darkening.

"Raven. I have nothing else to say. Leader?"

The person who may have induced fear inside Nene on their first meeting didn't have any happiness present on his face- he looked pretty pissed and the eyebags underneath his eyes did not make anyone feel safe. _**"Death." **_He brought out his knife once again, but this time, he placed it near his mouth._** "My name and something that I cause." **_

Nene was right... They were completely different from the ones they've met so far, and she couldn't help but wonder... could she really trust them?

"If you're scared of us, I think it's best to leave."

"I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart. It makes me tempted to... shut your mouth by making you choke on your own blood." He warned. "Be honest with me. Are you scared?" Nene became quiet for a moment and she didn't have an answer to him. "I don't care if you're engaged to Eizan and I fully believe that you're his perfect match, once you piss me off, it's over for you. Did Aroon not warn you?"

"_**Stop scaring her, you fuck."**_

"Eizan. You say something against me, _**I'll do something worse than killing you.**_" He barked. "Maybe I can kill the person you're protecting. Ruins your reputation and you get no money for protecting a girl with your life."

"Once you're in his house, it's his rules." Cross explained. "We have two, one of them is no betraying, the other one is no lies. I think it's best to follow them if you want to survive."

Isshiki only stared at the gang leader of X-terminate. "I know his rules but, can you at least be nicer to her?" He starts to glare at him. "I don't think it's nice doing this to a person you just met."

Death glared back at Isshiki, before squinting. "Isshiki, listen... I respect you, but I swear to god, but I fucking do what I want. People who are scared make the most stupid decisions." He explained. "And now she knows about my gang, she can report us anytime she wishes, and she'd probably do that out of fear."

"_**Can everyone shut up for a moment?"**_

Death closed his mouth before staring at the girl who eased him down for a moment. "I might care for you greatly, Gaia... but do you think telling me to shut up is a bit too much?"

"First off, no. Secondly, can you listen to me?" Gaia sighed. "How can she not fear you if all you do is evoke fear from her?" She had to reply to him logically. "I know that you hate trusting others in first meeting, but you have to let this slide for once."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"We're here to be allies." She sighed. "Not to bring fear to people, Death. I know this is your way to see if someone is worthy... But please bring that out for a moment. How can she not fear you if she believes you have all the capabilities to slice her neck, especially that there's a bounty for her head? Can we... start talking to each other, like normal people? _**Like the people who we used to be?**_"

The room went silent for a moment, and the dull eyes of Death changed for a bit. "... I guess we can do that for a moment... But I'll never be this easy with anyone else, understood?"

"Of course." She made an agreement. "You know everyone in this room, correct? So only Misses Eizan needs to be considered."

"If that's what you say... Then I shall obey. I have too much things I haven't done for you, so it's best to do things for you now." He suddenly started to move away before opening another door. "Let's discuss things more... civilized, shall we?"

Nene felt like she could breathe again, and Eizan was still glaring at the male. "Don't worry, Misses Eizan." Gaia began talking. "Once you meet a man like him, you'll never fear anyone in your whole life."

"What do you mean?" Nene wondered what she meant. She never felt fear towards a person, but this might only because of the circumstance she's in.

"Once you overcome your fear of him... You'll probably be a fearless badass. You'll be able to hold up your gun and shoot at anyone when needed."

Isshiki sighed out of relief after the whole situation. "This gang is critical because they're probably one of the most talented gangs out there... But I was worried about the worst... Thank you, Gaia!" He smiled politely at the small girl before giving her some pats on the head. "I'm glad you can talk to him like that!"

"Isshiki... No need to thank me but... When you talked to him... You didn't seem like yourself." She replies. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Huh? Of course not!" He laughed. "I was only feeling protective over Nene, since she's the only one who hasn't met Death yet, and I know how he could be like sometimes... I was worried, so I tried to say something back... Plus, their gang might be the missing pieces to ensure that I and Nene will be completely safe so... I thought that he wouldn't be like this..."

"... You're all taking so long. Are we going to talk or not?"

"We're coming in some seconds, Grim Reaper!"

A new side of Isshiki was able to be observed by several people in the room, and there were people who discovered that maybe Gaia and Death had a quite mysterious backstory with one another... This was a day where everyone was filled with questions.

"_**X-terminate. You already know us. We're ready to kill."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Thoughts**_

_**Summary: Even if they were leaders, there were secrets. Even if there were allies, there were disagreements. But when there are disagreements, there are deals.**_

_**Word Count: 3626**_

_**Notes: There's a spill of angst and gore in this! Also it's pretty Kaoru and Dai centered because since first weeks of being together, he still doesn't talk too much with the rest of the cast!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to **__** polar-star-dorks**__**!**_

_**Hanako/Lotus and Rin/Bullet belongs to **__** polar-stars**__**!**_

_**Comments are always appreciated and I love you soooo much!**_

* * *

The weeks were going smoothly, and it was so smooth that even the rest of the gang felt like there was something odd. What made all the incidents suddenly stopped? It feels like as if... there were no people aiming for them. That was quite impossible, especially the fact of how the bounty. They might have felt relieved, but there could be a downside to everything.

They couldn't name what was going on. They weren't able to be targeted for weeks now, even if there were a couple of stays inside the Kinokuni Household or the Isshiki Household- no one ever dared to strike them. Maybe it was the calmness before the storm? It as so relaxing it was uneasy... What the hell were the enemies planning?

The gang wasn't able to tell, and they couldn't ask the opinion of X-terminate who were in a current mission. Bullet had some details about the Districts- and it was something significant to know the next move. But why were the people who aimed for the heads of the two not acting?

_**They knew the reason once someone was shot dead in front of them.**_

All of the people who witnessed the sudden crime were in shock, but in an instant- all their weapons were brought out. Maybe their prediction was right, it was something to catch them off guard. Luckily, the people with them were smart enough to not think that. If there were something that could happen, Lotus already told them the plans, depending on what their next move may be. Currently, they had 8 plans, and they'd be able to determine which one they were gonna use by the letter that she would say.

"They haven't shot yet, I'd say we have to wait. If they shoot again, we have to go with plan D. If a knife, plan B. Of course, if it's going to a massive type of weapon, Plan H." Lotus spoke up and they all were listening to her. "Whatever happens next, you should already know what to do." She brought out a gun before looking over at Gaia. "Gaia, if you notice something... Tell it to the group."

"... Death." She muttered. "Raven, Bullet, Shot, Target, Cross." She stated more names of the gang members of X-terminate. "Above that building. They were the ones to shoot." Her voice didn't show a hint of being scared, it only showed that she may have felt safe.

"Are you fucking telling me that bitch is aiming for us?!" Eizan yelled and Nene held him the arm and pulled him back. "What the fuck are they doing?!" He never expected the gang to be traitors, but he interpreted it completely wrong. LA5T 5HOT5 knew that.

Canción shook his head. "I know Bullet wouldn't really do that. She's not that kind of person. Cross too." He began speaking up, wanting to defend his friends. "Death may act like that sometimes, but he's not that kind of person either... I actually think they were aiming solely for the person who we were talking to."

Aroon began sighing before bringing out his phone. "Let me talk to him." He placed his phone beside his ear. "He'd probably answer my questions. But as Canción said, Death wouldn't do such a thing. He might act all evil and shit, but it's him testing us." He heard the other side pick up the phone, and as always- there was playfulness despite him commanding Raven to shoot someone dead.

"Oh hello there Aroon~! We'll be going down soon!" He sounded enthusiastic, he even watched his members go down through the elevator. "I'll make my members go ahead! I still have to slice this bitch into several meaty pieces! He has planned to hurt our poor sweetheart and Isshiki-kun." He brought out his knife. "What method should I use? I accept requests~!"

Aroon felt his breath shorten, and his eyes closed tightly. The people around him noticed his reaction, an for an unknown reason- it felt like he was feeling regret. "Just stab him where it kills him instantly. You don't need to go further than that. Unless you want to get information from him." Once he says those words, he hears a chuckle.

"My, my. My previous leader has gone soft. But anything you say." He took some steps closer to the person who was tied up to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. "He's lucky that he fainted. He'd die without knowing he did. Anyway! See you later... _**Leader.**_"

Death hanged up on the phone call, and the person who was on the other side quickly slipped his phone back into his pockets, his eyes getting pretty dark. "We have to wait until X-terminate gets here." He says this before crossing his arms. "Death will take a while."

"... You look rather pale, Stupid Red Hair Clips." Someone went closer to him, even holding his cheeks. "Damn! You aren't only pale, you're cold too!" He removed his hands from his face and Lotus instantly pushed Kuga to the side, cupping his face.

She became rather uneasy, even fixing his hair a bit. "I thought he was kidding, but you are turning rather pale. Do you need something?" She began worrying because the only thing she remembered him being pale was when he was shot near a vital area. "Were you shot somewhere? Were you stabbed and you hid it without telling us?"

"Lotus..." He brought out a tiny smile. "You really don't need to worry. I was just thinking of something." He held her hands before laughing a bit. "It was cute on how worried you were though. Made my heart skip a beat." He began teasing her, and she instantly pulled he hands away before going back to position, her face a bit red.

"Yeah. He's fine now. We don't need to worry." She knew that there was something bothering him, but with his reaction- she knew that he wouldn't tell her the reason. At least not when everybody is around. "However, what we should worry about was the sudden action of our allies."

Right after she said that, there were people coming out from the building. It was no other than the members of X-terminate, but their leader wasn't present.

"You see, our leader told us to go ahead." Cross says with an inexpressive face. "He probably wants to take care of the dirty business." They sighed before rolling their eyes. "He always does this nowadays. He only wants to make a small sign of "Don't mess with us." all over the crime scene. He should be more careful."

"I know our leader may be like that." Bullet brought out her shades before placing it on. "But you don't need to worry about him. He's not really the bad guy if you're considered as his ally." She tried to act cool and collected, but she felt panic rise as she looked at the glaring face of Eizan. She quickly focused on someone else, someone who was much more understanding. "We were doing things on the sidelines, but trust me- it's nothing that will negatively affect you."

Nene began thinking of the possibilities of what they were actually planning. "What you mean is that your gang- has been killing people against us?"

"Kinokuni, you're surprisingly smart for someone who's protected all the time." A woman tipped her hat before smiling. "But you got that right. Why wait for enemies to attack if you can just kill them off the bat?"

"X-terminate uses more questionable methods. Probably even more questionable than the big family gangs of Eizan and Kuga." Canción knew this information through interviews and research. "The person who decides what happens is Death, right?" He wanted to confirm everything, and as soon as Bullet replied with a nod, he continued. "He probably wants this alliance to be over with, so he's doing it in a quicker way."

Eizan brought the attention to himself by coughing. "Is he a goddamn idiot? If he were to do that then there's a possibility that we'll be considered as criminals when we get fucking caught. It doesn't help that we're tied as allies."

"I would agree with you for the first time, Greedy Shit." Kuga shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, yeah- Killing everyone left and right may make it more safe for us, but it brings too much damn eyes on us! Sudden death will bring us to the news and people could actually make a logical guess for who's doing all this shit!"

"_**I can't fucking believe you sounded smart for once, midget."**_

Before Kuga shot his gun, they felt another presence in front of them. It was no other than the gang leader.

"Very bold of you to assume that I'll allow myself or my gang members to be caught in such a cruel act! Me? Doing such reckless things? I'd never do that!" His hands were dirty with blood and he was currently wiping it ff with a handkerchief. "If I were to do a crime, I'll make sure I come out clean and if I do crime..." He grinned. _**"I leave no evidence. Not even bones."**_

Sometimes, they felt that the gang leader that they have to deal with was scarier than the enemies. It was now known that the reason why there were no people appearing to try and shoot them was because they died before they had a chance to. All because it was Death's command.

"Even if you know that you won't get caught, doing such a method is dangerous." Isshiki warned. "We don't need to kill all the people, you're probably not even a hundred percent sure that they're actually against us."

"Not a hundred, but about ninety. People inside the Yakuza are cruel are inhuman, Isshiki-kun. They can betray you at any moment without even any remorse in their hearts." He hissed. "Next time you know it, your family is-" He paused for a moment, even closing his mouth for a second. "... Forget about that. All you have to know is that we're supposed to eliminate them before they decide shit. We have to make them fear us."

"But-"

"What? You fear me too? You don't trust my decisions? What a waste of calling me a fucking ally!"

Death was instantly pulled by Cross, their expression not changing. "Calm down, leader. They never said such. You're overthinking." The male became quiet and he started to clutch his fists.

"... Good luck surviving against the Yakuza, you shits. Fifty percent are aiming their gun at you all, I bet you'll slowly die one by one if you don't do shit in advanced. You have to kill your enemies, potential enemies or else you'll die first."

_**50 percent? Was that accurate?**_

It wasn't a surprise that there was a dark atmosphere around them, but Aroon quickly pushed people aside as he grabbed the hand of the other gang leader. "Death." His voice was rather shaky, and this was something considered new from the male. "I have to talk to you. Question you a bit too."

The eyes of Death widened as he didn't expect it either. "What are you going to tell me? Say something like I'm just as shitty as the rest because I'm not a goody-two-shoes anymore? Tell me that I'm a fucking violent monster for choosing the better choice?! You-"

"_**Dai, shut the fuck up!"**_

It was normal for people to bring out their gun to shoot at each other when they were pissed, but the whole vibe was different because Aroon let go of him and only turned around. His eyes were filled with anxiety and his whole body trembling.

"... You used my first name." Death muttered. "You fucking used it."

"I'm pleading you. Just... come with me."

"Are you talking to me as Aroon?"

"... I'm talking to you as Kaoru."

The rest of the cast could only watch the two talk, a lot of different emotions were in each individual.

"The rest... Please go back to my house."

* * *

"Calling me by my first name..." Death got a cigarette and placed it between his lips. "Was uncalled for." He lit the cigarette up and he began calming down. After he was given time to walk around to a private bar, he was able to reflect on his action and words. "But what did you want to tell me?"

Aroon ordered a whole bottle of Patron Silver and he eyed the person he was with. "... I wanted to talk about confidential matters about the alliance. Something I don't want the other people to hear."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask if I forced you in doing this."

There was a silence between the two. "Because fuck, I think I did. I brought you to this kind of life. If it weren't for me even mentioning this to you, you still could have been the same Dai Adachi that I knew for years. If I didn't tell you shit, you wouldn't have ended up like this. _**You wouldn't think yourself as a damn monster, if it weren't for my shitty decisions.**_"

"It's not your fault that I think this way."

"Then why are you acting that way?!" Aroon spat, before slamming the table. "Back then, you never said so much shit about yourself! Back then you... You used to be so fucking happy." He knew he got people to stare at him, and they probably thought he was ready to fight. Luckily, only a couple of people were in the bar- and they were actually some people inside the Chankul family. "I fucking destroyed you."

The ginger began scanning the figure in front of him, and he felt the guilt that he was releasing. "We haven't even drank yet you seem drunk." It was a sad smile present on the lips of Death. "Even if I have changed drastically, it's not your fault. The world is just cruel. You didn't destroy me. I chose my path myself, you didn't force me in anything."

"You're saying this with the dullest of eyes, Dai."

"..."

"You're lying. For the love of god, please be honest with me..."

The male began softening and even if some years passed by, he never failed to read him. "Fine. It was a half truth and half life. You might have brought me to this life by telling me about the Yakuza, you told me I could save my mother- but it didn't end up happening. You made me believe that my sole purpose of living is to do what I must. It's kill or be killed in this damn world and you made me realize this the hard way." Death finally spoke up. _**"But it doesn't mean you destroyed me."**_

"You sure?"

"Of course. I never lie, at least not to you. If something, you made me realize my ability of being a leader and a fighter. I may think I'm a monster, but that isn't your fault. It's my own thinking, and sometimes..." He became tense, not knowing how to word it properly. "I think you feel like one. Maybe more than me."

"Perhaps you're right."

"A bit curious on why though. But you don't need to tell me."

"I could, but can you promise to not tell it to anyone... Especially my gang?"

When that was the deal to hear his side, Death didn't know how to feel like this- He believed that the he trusted them most, and if there was something... he'd tell them first. "Promise."

"Remember when I asked if I destroyed you? I felt like I destroyed their lives. Sae could have been living with Rito and Hideko and feel more human than she'll ever feel around here. Emile could have been a famous musician if it weren't for me accepting him to join. Tetsuji could be in a better gang if it weren't for me telling about mine and Hanako could have followed her dreams and I..."

"_**I ruined everything."**_

The bottle of alcohol arrived and Aroon got the bottle, gripping it tightly. "And man, what if they think that and never tell me? I sometimes wish drinking and smoking would remove such negative thoughts but... it never does the trick." The only thing that could be hear in the room was the soft music that was present inside the bar ever since they came, and the gang leader of LA5T 5HOT5 allowed tears to flow down. "I'm glad you think differently... but damn, my mind won't make me think otherwise."

After the last sentence, Aroon began chugging down the alcohol straight from he bottle, even asking for one more once he finished. "I have no power to change your thoughts of yourself, but all I can say is that I disagree. Your gang seems to love you... I don't think they'd think that way."

"I hope they don't." He ran his hands through his hair, before sighing. "But thanks for telling me this. At least I confirmed that I wasn't manipulating you to do all of this. That I wasn't forcing you. That's actually all I wanted to know, sorry for getting off topic."

"No, it's fine. Makes me know that you still trust me." He grinned before patting his previous leader on the back. "But... are you sure that's all?"

It took a while for him to think, but something else popped in his mind. "Actually... There might be... It's about the alliance. Are you sure about joining it or are you not?"

"Well... Isshiki-kun asked me privately, he wants to make sure that everyone is going to survive. I think he wouldn't have picked me if it weren't for the amount of people aiming for him and Misses Eizan." Death shrugged. "They fear me, but sometimes I wonder if it will work. We have clashing moralities... But... _**I don't want to see anyone else die. At least anyone that I know.**_" He gritted his teeth.

"That, I agree with. After the death of Mister and Misses Milas, I don't want to experience losing anyone again. Not with a violent death. Especially with people who I'm closest to."

"Hm... Fair. I do have a different reason, though! I may not be close to Misses Eizan, no-sirry! But... I know Eizan-kun will get close to her." He began chuckling. "So I think protecting her is worth it."

"That's... such a shallow reason. You're doing it for matchmaking purposes."

Death began laughing before nodding happily. "Yep, yes, absolutely! And who knows, maybe if she can look at me in the eye for once... We could actually get along. No one can tell the future. I felt the same with Julio-kun, Kiyoshi-kun and Shouko-chan." He brought up. "I thought that I wouldn't end up caring for them, and I'll kill them off if they turned out to be useless, but now- I can't bring myself to do so. I've always cared about Christelle and Rin, but those three were different. I guess we never expect who we'd get close to, yes?"

The bartender served another bottle to Aroon, and he slid it over to the person he was talking to. "You're right. We are allies, after all. We'll probably bond in one way or another. However, are you willing to at least adjust a bit? For the sake of others?"

Death accepted his offer and opened the lid of the bottle, his eyes closed and it took him a couple of seconds before replying. "... I'm willing to change it a bit, if you're the one to tell me. I won't accept it if anyone inferior tells me to do so. However, you have to make a deal with me. Are you okay with sacrificing something?"

He should have expected an answer like this. He would change his methods, but it had to come with an exchange. This was for the best of the group, especially to the people who they were protecting. He crossed his arms, thinking of what he may ask for... He knew how money hungry he was, maybe a thousand of dollars. "... If it's for them, then I believe it's worth it. I have sacrificed myself for Eizan and Kuga, my life in fact. I know you wouldn't go that far so bring it."

A little smirk was forming on the lips of Death, truly amused by his words. "That's my leader for you... Then..." The suspense grew as Dai began drinking a few sips of alcohol. Some drops of sweat was on the face of Aroon, hoping that the money exchange wasn't too high. "Probably just 1000 American Dollars." He stated. "Oh! Or ask Lotus out, that would work too!"

Immediately, Kaoru slid his whole wallet to Death, and this dissapointed the male. _**"... Have my whole damn wallet."**_

"Oh boo. you're no fun." Death rolled his eyes._** "But deal."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Bond**_

_**Summary: After the deal of Death and Aroon, the allies actually become closer. This was a calm before storm- because they knew what was coming next.**_

_**Word Count: 3426**_

_**Notes: As usual, Lotus/Hanako and Rin belong to polar-stars in tumblr and Cancion/Emile belongs to polar-star-dorks! I'm happy that I was finally able to do this chapter because bonding time is actually really fun to write! [Plus the next chapter will have some serious parts so! And the last chapter and the one before that gave a serious vibe jkbdfg]**_

_**Also thank you IceColdSea for your review! 3 3 I'm still very happy you love this AU! 3 3**_

* * *

A mission came in, and the only thing that stayed in the mind of Nene was worry. She didn't know if everyone would be able to cooperate with one another, and hell- she hasn't mastered the gun yet. The moment Lotus explained there was something that was going to happen, she knew that she had to be ready for the day. Even if she tried her best to prepare herself mentally. she couldn't bring herself to: She couldn't.

It was another way of risking lives, but this time there was no choice of only "escape". The letter sent to them was a threat- a letter of "fight to the death". They wouldn't let the allies escape that easily from the situation, so they had no choice but to aim for them first. They had no choice but to plan ahead and attacked the enemies first... _**Would they survive?**_

She began shaking her head, snapping out of her thoughts. It was nonsense to think about negative things right now- at the moment, she had to focus on what was around. Her eyes opened slowly to spot a female holding her knife, looking at her with her crimson eyes. "Misses Eizan, is there something wrong?" She asks, her voice rather blunt.

"I'm fine." Nene answers, trying to ease down her thoughts. She lied because she didn't want to worry the other. Gaia hid her knife and she turned around. Maybe she was able to read her lies? Hopefully, she wasn't like Death who would piss off at her if he knew she was lying.

"You were worried. I don't know what caused it- but I know that you were." With this, Gaia left the room without any _"goodbye"_ or _"see you"_ but instead- _**"I'll call your husband to make you calmer." **_The little comment of hers made Nene fluster a bit. Really? Is that going to be his permanent nickname to her?

The door was closed and just seconds later, a male banged the door open, looking worried.

"HOW DID YOUR CHEST GET STABBED, WOMAN?!" He was sweating and it seemed like he ran to the door. He was breathing heavily while going closer to observe her.

"I didn't get stabbed?" Nene was confused by his sudden reaction. Didn't Gaia tell him that she was worried? Who told him she got stabbed? He noticed how firm Eizan gripped her, even looking at her whole figure.

"Then why the fuck did she says that you were stabbed in the chest?!" He shouted and the girl who told him that just a moment ago peeped from the door before doing a "peace" sign with her fingers and leaving. "Goddamnit, she probably meant it in her own shitty figurative way."

"She did. But do you believe that I'll be stabbed so easily? I believe that you're underestimating me." She sighed and Eizan just "tched". She raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"_**Is it bad that I worry about you easily? I have to protect you."**_

Nene just stared at his eyes for a moment and she noticed how serious he was. "It isn't bad." She answers. "But if you want me safe, you have to trust me." After those words came out of her mouth, she saw the man placed a cigarette in his mouth and light it up.

"_**Of course I trust you."**_

* * *

Once the two went out the room, they saw their fellow allies talking to each other. They noticed that there was something that was pretty odd about the situation. Aroon was walking around in circles as he read the plans. He would normally sit down and listen, but there was something that he realized.

"We won't be able to actually enter this area unless we could get permission from a higher-up. The people we're up against is pretty clever." Aroon was the one talking and once he flipped the page, he was skimming through the text. "There's only one person who I know that will be able to give us some fake letters to enter this area."

Lotus nodded her head, agreeing with his idea. "I'm well informed that it would hard to get the access of the area, but the people who sent a threat to us would never expect us to attack from this side." She explained why she chose that place. "However, I'm pretty confused. Who can we possibly meet up to get this permission you mentioned?"

Aroon looked aside for a moment, and it was to look at Death, who was crossing his legs. "I believe he know that someone as well. Gaia and Cross as well." He stopped talking and he handed the files back to Lotus. "But thank you for the plans. I'm sure that we'll follow as it said in the papers. If it's okay with you, may you repeat it for the couple who was busy in the room?"

Kuga suddenly whistled after he brought this up. "What was Greedy Shit and his fiance doing in that room." He smirked. "I wonder~!" Suddenly, Kuga felt a bullet pass in front of his face. "Get a better aim, ya shit!" He yelled at Eizan, even having a grin on his face and before Eizan was able to shoot again- Nene sighed.

"We should listen to what Lotus has to tell us before you two start shooting each other again." She rolls her eyes before looking at the female who was currently holding paper. "Lotus, if you may- can you kindly tell us the plans for the mission?"

"Of course." She says before smiling. "I would want everyone to know how it goes for it to be perfect anyway." She was always a perfectionist when it came to her plans, so she would always discuss it so no one would mess it up. Eizan soon followed that Nene said, but he glared at Kuga for some second before doing so.

"I swear I'll shoot you later."

"If you can, fucker!"

Isshiki pulled him back by the shoulder before smiling nervously. "Not now, Kuga... They really have to listen. This is our first mission with the rest, we don't want to cause any problems." He was much more considerate than the person protecting him, and he was often considered as the peacemaker between the two.

"Fine." Kuga huffed before leaning on the chair. "Whatever you say, Mister All Smiles." Surprisingly, he was obedient to him. It was probably because he knew he was right. There was a plan to follow like always, but there was a difference. It wasn't an escape plans like usual, but it was a plan to eliminate someone. "But I better be able to have fun after it's explained."

Canción smiled at Kuga and nodded his head. "Don't worry! We will have fun! I know that Death has prepared his cards, so we might be able to play!" He completely misunderstood the concept of "fun" is to Kuga, but he didn't want to ruin the happy mood of Canción.

"Yeah, cards seem fun!" Kuga quickly replied. "It's like a game with the mind and shit like that. Maybe you can play the guitar while some of us play, unless you want to play with us, Guitar boy!" Despite his fun being different from his since it was annoying Eizan in general, he really didn't mind what Canción had in mind.

"You guys can play. I'll love to play my guitar to an audience!"

Isshiki was listening to their conversation and he smiled at the two. At first, he was pretty worried that Kuga may not be able to get along with anyone too much- but it seemed that he was doing the small favor pretty well. As of now, he seemed to be able to communicate with anyone inside the gang of Aroon.

"You seem rather enthusiastic, Isshiki." A male with long blonde hair sat beside him. "I haven't seen you for a couple of months, and I'm glad I'm able to be in your presence again!" He grinned happily and Isshiki turned his head to look at Shot- however, he was already aware of his real name. He was someone who tried to aim for him before, but his goal changed ever since he joined X-terminate.

"I am pretty happy, Julio... I mean, Shot." He wasn't used to calling him the latter since he always knew the male was Julio Shiratsu. However, he had to get used to this already before he says his name in front of somebody who wasn't an ally.

"You should get used to that code name, we're going out together soon!" It was quite weird that someone like him seemed like a fan of Isshiki even if he used to aim for his head. It must be because he saw the true potential of Isshiki some time ago.

"Don't worry. I will!" Even if it may be quite fast-paced, he didn't mind the change. "I'll keep your code name in my mind."

"You better! If not, I'll feel like I'm forgotten by one of the greatest males in the world!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Shot!"

Kuga looked back at Isshiki for a moment to notice that there was another person near him. "Hey. Pst. Who was Butt-chin-kun again?"

"Shot." Bullet replied, but she was currently leaning on the wall and acting cool. "That's his name." She fixed her shades and Canción only looked behind him before his face lit up.

"Hi, Bullet! Why don't you come and sit with us?" He moved a bit to give her space and she raised her hand to signal that she didn't need to sit down. He went back to his previous position. "Is there something you're doing?"

Bullet nodded her head, as she began staring to a distance again. "Yes. I am. It's something very important to I and Death. I'm currently observing Etsuya Eizan and Nene Eizan as they listen to Hanako. I have to see if there are any romantic gestures or the alike."

"_**Are you and Death making a research project about Greedy Shit and his cranky wife?"**_

"No. Not quite, but now that you mention it... Maybe I could suggest that to him." Bullet liked the comment of Kuga, thinking that she should have been doing that with Death much earlier. "Thank you for your idea."

"Well, I can help you with that." It was a funny thing that Kuga actually considering to help them. "If I go out drinking with Greedy Shit and Stupid Red Hair Clips again- there might be some new information you'll get."

"Oh! Later when we play cards, I can play a romantic song and you can observe what their gestures are! If I notice something, I'll tell you as well!"

"_**Thank you for your support." **_She really appreciated both of them for their offers. "Be sure to give every information about these two being romantic together." Maybe it was because of her that people were added in the group of people who knew that the "engaged couple" will end up falling in love for real.

* * *

Death was watching Gaia set some food on the table. "Do you need some help?" He asks and she only shakes her head. He didn't know why she never asked for help even if there were a lot of people to serve. "So you want me to just sit here and watch as you do that?"

"Yes. Sit there." She replies before she placed down the dish. "This is the only time where I feel like my family members are around me again. I prepared them food and set the table all the time. This chore makes me feel as if they're alive."

There was silence between the two and he decided to go close to her, giving her a small pat on her head. "Sorry. I wasn't able to do anything." He hid the little sadness he felt in him as he always kept on a tough and threatening side most of the time. There were times where he showed how he really acted, and it was only to a couple of people. Aroon was definitely one of them, and she was one of them too.

"It's... not your fault." She allowed him to pat her head, her expression not changing. "So don't blame yourself." Once he placed his hand away, Cross was seen on the opposite side of the room. By instinct, she threw a knife at the direction of Cross who quickly got the knife with their hand. "Cross?"

"Yeah." They shrugged. "It's me. Who else is a ginger with blue eyes like mine?" They went in the situation. "But Gaia is right. You shouldn't be blaming yourself, leader. And Gaia, you shouldn't blame yourself either. No one should blame anyone in this room. Just blame the murderer. The mastermind."

"You're always so logical. That's why you're the first member I recruited, Cross!"

The scenario which may have turned out sadder changed, and it was because of Cross. "Sure, sure- Whatever."

Gaia listened as the two continued to converse and it was just continuous compliments from Death and Cross replying with almost no emotion. Little acts like this always made her feel like she was back in the past. Masae hid her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't show her little smile. "I like this feeling." Cross and Death looked back at the petite woman for a moment, and they noticed that she had some tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Ah shit. We're doomed. Aroon is going to kill us. Bye world. Let me ascend into heaven and watch the marriages of the couples from there and-"

"You're exaggerating, dear god..."

Gaia couldn't control herself and she ended up giving a little laugh.

_**Times like this, she treasured it a lot.**_

* * *

"Target, what are you doing? Come back inside." Raven pulled him back inside, a bit pissed he'd do something like that. "We're not allowed to show ourselves to public.

"I was defending the front porch." Target had a big figure who looked like he could take several hits, but she was still upset with his action because him being seen can give out their location.

"And risking to be seen? Think properly." The two were inside the house of Aroon and the female looked rather pissed. She let go of the man and he instantly went to the living room couch to sit there. Before she could scold him further, Sukiru was seen coming in the room.

A bit worried about what was going on, he raised a question. "Is there a problem?" He was someone who acted kind to all the allies and Raven just went past him, ignoring the question.

"_**He's the problem."**_

"That woman-!"

The door was shut behind her and she closed her eyes to sigh. The moment her eyes opened again, she spotted Aroon talking to Lotus. "Oh." She softly said these words and decided to stay in place, hoping she won't be noticed.

Aroon was looking at Lotus jotting down notes as he continued to talk. "We're supposed to be there by 11AM asap or else she's cutting off our deal. She's always been strict with time." She nodded her head as she continued to write. "So we have to inform everyone inside the alliance to wake up early or else we can't go with the plan. Let's announce it after dinner."

"Understood, Leader." She stopped on her tracks the moment he decided to place his head on her shoulder. She froze up and her face became slightly red. "That was sudden... Do you have any problem with that woman?"

"No. I do not. It's that I've been thinking a lot recently." He began sitting on a chair and Lotus decided to sit in front of him. "I've talked about it with Death, but it's thoughts I can't really tell anyone but him."

"You don't need to tell me." She replies. _**"But I hope you know that no matter what, I'll stick by your side." **_She didn't know what words would be the best to calm him down, but those words seemed to do the trick since the male suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Being with you makes me feel calmer, so I hope you don't mind me resting for a bit."

"Leader, you always act like everything is fine with you..." Her face got a bit redder because of his closeness, but she allowed him to do this. She even hugged him back. "Here, rest for a moment. Even for a couple of minutes." She felt him nuzzling to her and she even heard a soft_ "thank you". _

For some minutes, Aroon was just staying on her and she only ruffled his hair as he did. Raven observed them throughout the whole thing until Aroon went up and looked at her direction. "Raven, were you there the whole time?" Quickly, Lotus coughed and tried to change the topic.

"_**Ignore the question."**_ She didn't want to hear the answer because she could have seen her flustering over the male. "We should go eat dinner, Gaia is probably done."

He began laughing. "Whatever you say, my flower." He went off of her and began walking out the door. "If you tell Death about this, I'm shooting you."

"Rodger. But do you like her?"

"Confidential. We should eat."

* * *

The group was already on one long table that was set by a couple of people eating together.

"We know we'll be in a wild ride in three days, but let's have a great dinner anyway." Death chuckled as he raised his glass. "The food was blessed by Gaia herself and the drinks were made by yours truly. Be careful, one of the glasses has poison!"

For a moment the group stopped chatting and Death immediately showed a frown. "What? It was a joke."

"That was a terrible joke, Death. 3 out of 10 for the effort." Eizan replied and Death only rolled his eyes.

"You're just no fun! I wouldn't poison anyone! Well.. At least not any of you." He began sipping his alcohol. _**"I promise~!"**_

Nene sighed softly and Eizan took a sip from her drink. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if it's poison." Eizan muttered before placing her glass back down. The moment he looked up- he saw Bullet with a camera, Kuga grinning and Aroon just chuckling while highfiving Death.

"An indirect kiss?" Canción brought up while tilting his head while Gaia thought for a while before nodding with what he said. "That's actually pretty soft!"

"It seems soft. I believe it's soft. Therefore, it's soft."

"THIS WAS A TRICK, WASN'T IT?!"

Before anyone could fight during dinner, Nene sighed and continued to eat. "Etsuya, we should eat now. Didn't Aroon mention there will be an announcement after we eat?"

"Oh damn, she went first name! You have to follow her, Eizan!"

"Aroon, you fucking bastard."

After a couple of minutes of talking to one another and eating- they all finished. "So what were you going to tell us, Aroon?" Isshiki finally brings up this question, and he began to explain.

"We should get up at 8 and prepare everything by 9. Once it's 9:30 we should leave this place. We have to get the permission slip as I've said before."

"So who are we meeting, leader?" Sukiru asks this and Aroon begins running his hand through his hair.

"An old friend of mine. She'll present herself to you. Also there's one requirement she asks us to do, but I am not sure if you'll all agree to this."

"And that is?"

"_**Bring no weapons." **_He states. _**"So be prepared for tomorrow."**_

They only had less than a day to prepare for this meeting... a meeting they can't avoid.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Meeting**_

_**Summary: It was time to see this person who they had to meet. However there was one thing they had to follow- weapons were not allowed. Some people were suspicious, maybe it could have been a trap.**_

_**Word Count: 3991**_

_**Notes: As always, Hanako/Lotus and Rin/Bullet belong to polar-stars and Emile/Cancion belong to polar-star-dorks!**_

_**Also Thank you so much much for your review, PastelNight! Love you lots! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

The sun peeped in the windows of Aroon's house and that was all that was needed to wake up the gang leader who decided to sleep on the couch. He got up and yawned. Damn. What time was it? It seemed like it was still early morning. He stretched his arms as he looked at the clock and it was just 6:30. It was way too early to get up. He silently cursed the sun for waking him up, but also at himself for not even placing the curtain before he slept.

He decided that it was best to stay awake instead of going back to sleep but he wanted to kill the time. He decided to hide the sun with his curtains, and he already knew what he was going to do next. He was going to check each room and make sure that everyone was doing fine. Was it invading their privacy? Yes. Was that bad? Maybe, but it was their choice to stay in his house.

_**So maybe it wasn't that much of a bad thing?**_

The first person he decided to check was no other than his fellow gang members, and he always ended up smiling every time he saw them asleep- but there was one person who was missing from his gang members and he mumbled some words to himself when he didn't see her at all. He rushed inside the training room.

He sighed out of relief once hs saw a female with black hair shooting some targets without hesitation, but he didn't expect to spot two other people inside the room. "Isshiki? Kuga?" He muttered their names and Kuga dropped his gun and slapping the gun out of Isshiki's hands. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"We weren't doing anything, Stupid Red Hair Clips! We were just watching Gaia train, that's all!"

"He wanted to have fun with me so he invaded my room and entertained me. I even opened up to him. A very brand new experience."

Aroon paused for a moment, his face darkening as she stated that and even Isshiki started laughing nervously and the blonde started to raise his arms. "I didn't do anything to her! I swear! I just shook her awake! Told her a joke and she just paused there and said "Hah" before standing up- I didn't do anything to her at all!"

"Gaia. What did he do?"

Gaia tilted her head a bit before recalling everything that happened. "He touched me. It was pretty hard but I was able to handle it." She looked at the male who woke her up just a moment ago before looking back at her leader. "He did it so intensely that I woke up by the sheer force of him rocking my body."

"_**... Maybe I should bring out my gun to shoot someone dead."**_

Before the fight could actually happen, Isshiki ruffled the hair of Aroon and Kuga. "Don't worry! Nothing happened! She went out safe and sound! She even brought out her knife and she was already ready to train! Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Fine…I believe you. Your life is spared for now." Aroon decided not bring out his gun and he decided to go back to reality. "But why are you training today? You do know weapons are not allowed in the area."

"I'm being careful." Kuga answered, after avoiding death once again. "I know weapons are not allowed… But how are you so sure they aren't planning anything, hm?" He picked up the gun he dropped a minute ago. "Thought you'd be mad by seeing me holding it, but I'm guessing that I'm allowed to hold it now!"

"I will allow you train, yes- but I will not allow you to hold any weapons inside that place because it was part of the deal." Aroon stated before crossing his arms. "Do you want to make the only chance of actually doing this mission disappear by disobeying a simple rule?"

"Of course not! But how could you say we could trust this person you're talking about?"

"She's my friend. A person who I've known for years. She has her reasoning on why she doesn't allow weapons." He brought up. "She deals with information, you can gain any information you want from her. People with weapons can easily get the information from her if they threaten her with a gun to the head. Do you understand? Weapons make her uneasy. If you want to disobey the rule, then don't come with us."

The room became quiet again and Kuga brought his gun up to shoot at a target. "Got it. I understand. I won't bring my weapon. But you better be sure Mister All Smiles won't die because of this deal… Also I hope you know that the Greedy Shit will be harder to convince."

Isshiki wasn't responding for a long while and he only clarified the information with the gang leader who made the deal with this female. "She knows every information about the yakuza?"

"You suddenly want to know about her more? I wasn't expecting this from you of all people, Isshiki… But not every. Majority? Yes. She can't gain the information of masterminds and all, but she can confirm statuses of people as long as they don't hide it completely." He answers his question. "But why would you want to ask about that?"

"I just want to know the status about my juniors." Isshiki smiled at him. "Zenji and Yuki. They also got engaged pretty recently but I've heard people were aiming for them so they had Shun and Ryoko to protect them._** I want to know if they're doing well…**_"

"The Marui couple getting protected by the Ibusaki spouses? Now that sounds like a dream team." Aroon joked around to at least try and reassure him. "I believe that they're doing fine. But go ahead and ask her that. She knows more than me… However, you have to prepare a couple of information that's worthy to trade with her, or some money. She always wants an exchange."

"Thank you for telling me this! I'll be sure to prepare both!"

"Do you think the two couples are preparing kids?" Someone from the door popped up, his hair covering his left eye as a smirk came on his face. "Because if they are, I'd love to name them. It better end with _"ko"._" Everyone inside the room spotted Death himself at the door and he only chuckled as all eyes were on him. "Oh, dear. I love the attention."

"And why are you awake?"

"I believed Eizan and his wife could have been here, that's the only reason!" He went in the room to wrap his arm around Aroon. "Because I'd expect him to wake up early, shout about how the whole _**"Don't bring your weapons deal"**_ isn't safe. Maybe state that he needs to protect Misses Eizan… It could have been a perfect moment to watch!"

"So you woke up this early for that?"

"Yes. But sadly, I didn't get what I wanted. But~!" He began eyeing Isshiki. "I did get interesting information about some of the other couples, which is totally fine by me!" Death looked at Aroon for a moment, even sticking his tongue out. "So how about you and Lotus? Hm? When are you two getting engaged?"

Aroon pushed him to the ground before going out of the room. "I'll check the others and see how they're doing. I haven't checked on the others yet."

"Quit it! Don't ignore my question! We know you're in love with her!"

"If you have any problems, feel free to talk to me later." With that, he shut the door behind him.

The first room he decided to visit was no other than the room of the person he knew would be hard to convince. Eizan Etsuya. He was unsure if he was still asleep with his fiance, but he wouldn't know until he opened the door- at least that's what he thought. He heard his voice from outside the room. He went to the side of the door to try and listen to their conversation and he heard every word perfectly. He leaned backwards and focused all his attention on the conversation.

* * *

Eizan was walking around in the room, his expression was clearly ticked off by what was going on. Nene only sat on the bed as she tried to hear him out with everything he had to say. He stopped in his tracks before looking back at Nene. "Not bring our weapons… What kind of fucking deal is that?! We're being hunted down! If we don't have weapons, then what the hell would we do if we get ambushed?!"

Nene actually had to agree with him on this one, but she would rather follow as requested instead of breaking it. Who knows what will happen if they brought weapons to that area? "I have to say I agree on you on that part, Eizan. But we should do as the deal says." She wanted to tell him her side of the conversation because she wanted to think that her opinions mattered to him. Why else would he rant to her?

"As the deal says… The deal is such a shitty one. What' the point of it?" He grunted, getting angry at someone he found illogical. "Aroon is someone who I trust, but the person he contacted? No way in hell!" He spat and she only stared at him for a moment before showing a small frown.

"If you do not trust the person, then how do you think we'll be able to go through this mission?" She had to bring it up. They needed to meet the person so they can actually go to the area in peace, and it would definitely decrease the problem. She found the deal off, but they probably didn't have any other choice.

He only placed his hands in his pocket before tching. He couldn't find another way, unless they wanted to attack the enemy gang and be at a large disadvantage. "Maybe we can hide it under our fucking clothes. I don't fucking know." He couldn't find any loopholes, and because of that rule they had- he already knew that in the entrance of the building, there would probably be metal detectors.

"See? We have no choice. All we can do is follow the rules, and I believe it's the best choice to make as of now. Unless Lotus has something else she wants to say about this since she's the planner."

"She better make the plan great or I'm calling shit. Aroon told me she was the best around and he better be fucking right." He sat on the bed, but it was on the opposite side of where Nene was sitting. She turned her head to look behind her for a moment.

"She is the best around. You don't need to question her skills." She defended Lotus before going back to her original position. "Lotus is the best person to trust for this. If there are any needs for a peaceful negotiation, Canción can do the job perfectly." She tried remembering all the important abilities of each person in the alliance- but these two were the most important for this meeting._** "If they're on our side, I know that nothing bad will happen."**_

"Why do you trust them so much, woman?"

She wasn't used to his voice to go that low- at least not when he talks to her. "They're our allies. What's the point of having some if you don't trust them?"

Eizan placed a cigarette in his mouth before grumbling. "Not all allies can be trusted." He lit up his cigarette and if she were to be honest in this situation, she was a bit confused. Did he have a memory of some sort about allies betraying him? She wouldn't know. Hell, she hardly even knew him.

"Usually, that's true. I would be lying if I said I trusted X-terminate from the start… But sometimes, you have to trust people around you. Even if they don't seem like someone you should trust."

"Then can you answer a question?"

"What is it?"

"_**Do you trust me?"**_

Nene didn't know how to form her words properly when he asked this. Was this a trick question? Was it someone she's supposed to answer to at a situation like this? Should she remain quiet? She only grew silent before placing her feet off the ground to move closer to him. She was silent enough to make him not notice and she slowly tapped his shoulder so he could face her. What were her words?

"_**Of course I do, Etsuya."**_

He paused for a moment, but he quickly turned away from her and decided to walk to the door. He didn't give any response to what she just told him and he only ended up hiding his face from her, not even giving her a single chance to spot his face. "We should prepare already."

With this, he twisted the knob and went out of the room. He heard a couple of steps running away and he already could make a guess: Someone was listening to them. It was even easier to tell who the people were because he spotted the white hair flowing, purple eyes who looked back for a moment and even heard the laugh of a certain gang leader. He felt the anger in his veins… but he couldn't express it when he felt himself feeling… warm? Why did he feel that way?

It was probably because of…

He looked back for a moment, but once he met her eyes, he quickly walked to the direction that would lead them upstairs.

_**Her.**_

* * *

It was currently 8:30am and everyone was already prepared even before the time that was required. Canción and Bullet were found talking to one another on the dining table and some of the people of the alliance had no idea of what specific thing they were talking about, until Lotus brought it up.

"Don't mind them. I only told Canción to explain what she has to do in case any danger happens, but I do doubt that will happen. Leader won't ever lead us to our deaths, and he wouldn't agree to a deal like this if he knew it could inflict harm, but it is best to be careful. Now, I have to give all of your roles individually."

She went over to each one of them and explained what they had to do in case any enemies did follow them around, and she told them that if there was someone who won't be coming inside the location- it would have to be Sukiru and Target, two of the most defensive people inside the alliance, and they were the only ones who will bring their weapons. However, they couldn't be able to enter the said building. Anyway, they did have their own leaders who can persuade them to also give access to the two who wouldn't enter.

"I have explained it to Bullet! She seems to understand everything." Canción mentioned and Bullet placed back her shades before nodding her head. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" He kept his guitar in a case as he began to prepare a couple of more things he was planning to bring a long.

"I don't think there is anything else." Lotus replies to him and only places the bag on her shoulder. "As of now, I believe there isn't. Just be prepared for our trip." The moment she was about to exit the door, she saw Raven removing her fedora and sighing loudly. A bit curious on the reaction, she raised an eyebrow at the female. "Is there a problem with the plan?"

"No, Lotus. Don't worry. I think it's perfect. And I also believe if I did think there was a problem with a mind like yours, Aroon will come jumping in front of me and tell me 50 reasons why you and your plans are perfect." Lotus began flustering a bit, but she quickly snapped out of it. It wasn't the time to be flustered. "I'm only like this because I have to leave my sniper here."

Lotus looked at the gun she was pertaining to and Raven quickly hid it under a piece of furniture. "It's safe here, but I understand. Leaving things behind, especially if it's close to you, can be rather hard. But you'll be able to bring it again sooner or later."

Raven gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you." She quickly places back her hat before flashing a tiny smirk._** "No wonder he likes you. I've always heard that Aroon liked smart and attractive women." **_She left right after she said that and Lotus ended up flustering at her small comment.

"Mi amiga, is there anything that happened?" Canción went closer to Lotus, but he also began to notice the red tints on her cheeks. "Did she say something to embarrass you?" He was a bit worried about her and Lotus only tried to deny the thoughts that suddenly came in her head.

"You don't need to worry. Let's go." She went out the door with Canción and Bullet behind her and she gave a comment before she went further. "Whoever goes out last should lock the door."

"Gotcha, flower!" Aroon grinned and once he heard the door closing, he stared at the remaining people in the room. "So you've heard that we're going to be splitted up because we don't own a damn bus, right?"

"Please tell me Eizan-san and Nene-chan are together!" Death beamed and placed his hands together. "I wasn't listening to all the who belongs to what car part! So please tell me now!"

"They don't have a choice, Death."

"Yes… At last, fate is in my favor!"

Eizan shot a glare at Death who began grinning even wider. "Do you know when to shut the fuck up?"

"Eizan, Nene, Death and Tetsuji will be in my car. Tetsuji will be the driver, as Lotus said…" He recalled all the details they were given and he started to look at the people who he was with. "... Dear god, the people in my car is either going to die by Death himself or a bullet through the engine. Most likely Death."

"I think the placement is perfect~!"

"_**Can you fucking kill me now?"**_

"Eizan, sorry. We don't accept dying in this alliance.

* * *

Everyone arrived in the location 30 minutes before time, and their were about 10 guard on the gate, pointing their weapons at the car which was in front of it. A couple of complains were heard from the earpiece since they've been telling Aroon that it was a trap all along- but before they could do the plan that Lotus made for the "What-if" situation, he took a step outside the car and everyone began panicking except Death and Gaia, who seemed familiar with the place.

"_**Get back in damn the car, Aroon!"**_

He didn't listen to them and he only went near the guards before lifting up his shirt a bit to show them something. "Kaoru Chankul, as you know it. I think the mark proves it all, and I'd be surprised if you don't recognize my face." He placed his shirt down and the guards immediately opened the gate. "Get out of your cars." He says it out loud while turning on his ear piece and several people step out of their vehicles, still being cautious of what may happen.

After a 3-minute walk, they were already on the entrance of the building, and Sukiru and Target were already staying out of the building as the plan stated. "So how long are we going to wait?"

"I don't know, but if there is anything that happens, just be sure to use the earpiece!" Canción points at the earpiece. "We'll be sure to come here if any trouble happens!" He tells them this and Sukiru nods his head, already knowing what the brunet said was true, while Target showed a tint of hesitance.

"I believe in you all. Be careful."

"I'll be sure to be careful!" He goes back to where the rest of the group was and Sukiru started to get nervous of the possible things that could happen to them. He ignored anything that went in his mind and did as he was told. Everyone is going to be safe. He believed in that.

The metal detector rang and everyone looked at the person who went through the detector. It was no other than shot. Cross squinted at him before snapping their fingers. "Remove all your weapons or I'm murdering you with solely my hands." They threatened and Julio placed his weapons inside the box that was provided by another guard as soon as the detector rang. "Can't believe you'd do this… Even Eizan fucking Etsuya was more obedient than you…"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" The man who was mentioned yelled, and before Nene could try and pull him away, Kuga had to speak up.

"Greedy Fucking Shit was what they said."

"Fucking midget."

"Bastard!"

Eizan placed his hand to the side and patted the belt he was wearing a couple of times and Kuga did the same as soon as he knew the gesture that Eizan was doing- but they remembered that they didn't have their guns with them.

"Etsuya. It's no use. You don't have your gun right now. Let's just continue walking."

"Haha! Let's not fight, Kuga…"

Bullet nudged Death who quickly took a picture of Nene tugging the sleeve of Eizan's shirt and he began cursing once he saw the flash. "Once I have my gun back, I'm shooting all of you dead…"

The allies were lead by a butler and they had to go through an elevator before they could actually spot the room. Now, they were finally there… To meet the person who made the deal with them. The door was opened by a female figure who wore a quite revealing red dress, her pink eyes filled with interest.

"A number of visitors we have here." She smiles politely. "Good day to you all, please enter and find the seat you're most comfortable with!" She left the door open as she walked to a chair which matched the color of her dress.

They took a step in and they looked around the area. They knew from the start the person was rich by the gates and guards, but damn- her room was filled with even more proof! Sculptures, paintings, golden accessories and a shining chandelier… Her whole room spelled out "Rich Kid".

"So about the deal…"

"No, no… We talk about that later, Mister Chankul." She laughed. "Or may I say, Kaoru. I wish Ryozaki still worked under me, he would have been so happy to see you at the moment." She giggled and the people around her started to feel a bit uneasy. "First of I want to know all of you." She stopped giggling and only placed the tip of her fingers on her lips.

"_**Oh wait. I already do."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Questions**_

_**Summary: There was a deal that has to be made, but they didn't know that there was a series of questions before that. But sometimes, they have no choice but to answer.**_

_**Word Count: 4645**_

_**Notes: This chapter is pretty serious compared to the rest, but it does have some moments! The next chapter will be more fun though because I tend to do that to balance things up!**_

_**Emile/Canción belongs to polar-star-dorks!**_

_**Hanako/Lotus and Rin/Bullet belongs to polar-stars!**_

* * *

The temperature of the room got cold as the woman in red grinned a bit. She knew all of the already? She placed her hands together and placed her chin on top of it, and slowly her grin turned mischievous. It was as if the Cheshire Cat was aiming for their heads. "I know you all very well, _**maybe even your deepest secrets.**_ My, my- isn't that scary~?"

There were people who had the urge to leave the room, as their stomachs began turning at the mere thought that someone was able to identify their whole life. Who does she think she is? Aroon crossed his arms and closed his eyes, not being able to form any words to reply- so the person who decided to do so was no other than another gang leader.

"Listen, lady- shut the fuck up. We're not here to have some fucking mind games, we're here to make a deal with you." He grunted, his glare being seeing through his glasses. "I don't fucking care who you are, but we're just here to get what we need." He raised his voice and the woman tilted her head, her expression not changing.

The eyes of Kuga widened a bit as he turned his head to Eizan."Damn, you never talked like this during a business kind of meeting… Calm down!" He loudly whispered, not being used to the sight before him. "You usually remain in your head and goddamn, we need someone like that now!"

"Gosh, it's fine to raise your voice. I don't mind it at all. This isn't the first time a client has done it." She leaned back on her chair and began giggling. "You mere members of the yakuza are so easy to rile up. But I do believe that Eizan Etsuya wouldn't be reacting like this if it weren't for his fiance being here, yes?" Her eyes traveled to Nene, and she only stared back blankly. "How sweet, you're afraid of your sweet future spouse fearing you, huh?"

"I do not fear him." Nene answered, her reply blunt as she kept on a pokerface. "I know the Yakuza and all the thing they do. I was informed ahead of the time of all their capabilities and the alike. I don't see the reason why I should fear him."

Eizan took some seconds to look at Nene. "You didn't need to say that, really."

"I felt like I need to reassure you in some way." She sighed. "You were close to snapping, it's easy to tell."

All the attention returned to the female who burst out laughing. "Oh god, how sweet! That's so adorable, sounds like a sentence straight from a romantic film or fanfiction." She clapped her hands in amusement. "Yes, sweetie. You know how the yakuza is. You know what they're capable of… But how about his crimes in specific, did her ever tell you that?" She stopped laughing and began wiping a tear coming out from her eye.

"No, but I don't think he needs to-"

"No, sweetie. He needs to, he just doesn't want to. I believe the other gang leaders know it very well. Right, Chankul? Kuga?" She gestured her hand to them. "You know about the deaths of Mister Ninoya and Miss Hanae?" The two knew their names sounded familiar and this only made Eizan freeze. "Do you know who it was caused by?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Eizan yelled and the woman began raising her five fingers.

"Let's play a little game shall we, if someone doesn't answer my question, then it makes our deal closer to being off. You've got 5 seconds to answer. 5, 4. 3-"

"This is rather new of you." Aroon stated as he slicked his hair backwards. "You've never done this before."

"Sorry, not the answer. Quit avoiding it Aroon."

Aroon's eyes looked at her blankly. "Are you serious about this game?"

"My, my, was I ever lying during meetings like this?"

Aroon twitched and he started to open up his mouth. "It was caused by Eizan. But that is completely normal inside the yakuza life."

"Good answer! Ding ding ding, you're right!" She reset her fingers back to 5 before asking the next question. "Now answer me, what was their relationship with Eizan… Kuga!" She pointed at him before beginning to count down again.

"Why do we need to answer these questions in front of the person he's client now?!" Kuga yelled. "Yeah sure, I don't give a rat's ass to Greedy Shit over there, but I do give a fuck about Misses Grump over there."

"Time's up, what's your final answer?" Seiza placed her hand down as she patiently waited for his answer to her question. "Don't you all want to get the advantage of this little battle? If you don't get the passes then there's a bigger possibility of death and a surprise attack."

"_**You sadistic bitch." **_Kuga mumbled under his breath before looking at Eizan and Nene for a brief moment and mouthing "Shit, I'm sorry."

"They were both clients of Eizan before."

Seiza nodded her head proudly. "There we go! That wasn't so hard." She got something from her drawer and pulled out a couple of folders. "They were both clients of Eizan and once business was done, he was the one who killed them himself and he even got to get their money by promising to protect the rest of the members of the family for another two months, isn't that cruel?" She opened up the folders. "This information is not known, but I was able to get two witnesses to spill the tea in exchange of the information they wanted. What will you do if he did the same to you, Miss Kinokuni Nene."

Nene paused for a moment before placing her hands together. She didn't know about that information, but she had to show that she still trusted him regardless."I… believe he won't." She didn't know how else she could respond by the lack of time and also because it was a surprise. "So I don't see the point of doing anything."

"Of course you don't see the point, you'd be dead by the time he decides to do so." She rolled her eyes. "Silly ol' me, actually answering a stupid question. However, you have to know very well that he's in the yakuza and he gets tired of people very easily. Once your deal is over with him when you're truly married and if the mastermind decides to stop doing their business… You'd be shot, and no one will able to tell who did it."

Aroon sighed loudly as he stayed on his chair, not knowing how else to respond. "Can we get to business?"

"No." She shook her head. "Not yet, sweetheart. I have to make sure the two clients over here know who their hired yakuza member is. I want to warn these normal humans of what the yakuza can do to them. How they can dispose their body once the deal is over." She stood up from her chair. "You're not pure either, Aroon. You're such a good-looking man who attracts women without any effort. They want to get in your pants. I have yet to discover if you actually did taint a woman, but no information about you being so god-like on bed hasn't been shared with me."

Aroon playfully grinned at her. "Now, I don't need to bed you for you to know. Isn't my looks enough to tell you I'm a master of the craft?"

"Oh my, that's pretty hot." She fanned herself with her own hand. "But telling information about you wouldn't be all that interesting, your gang should figure it out by themselves so I'll you on the safe side. Your members however, is pretty interesting! They all have these code names and all but aren't they simply Em-"

"I'd prefer if you place everyone on the first side, Nakai Seiza." The voice of Kaoru darkened as he stood up from his chair. "Mess with me all you want, or Eizan and Kuga or their clients- I don't care as much. But mess with my damn members, I can kill you with my bare hands."

"How violent~!" She got his hand and placed it on her neck. "But you're soft compared to the rest is the problem with you, are you sure you can do it?"

"..." Kaoru pulled his hand away, his eyes suddenly filled with bitterness. "Taking advantage of my kind heart to not being able to kill women with my bare hands, huh?" He muttered as the female smiled.

"That and I know you can't stand that thought of your friends dying before you. You're really a sweetheart compared to your father." She ruffled his hair. "Such a lovely man, you are. Miss Lotus would be lucky to have you."

"Excuse me?" Lotus began flustering but she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? He's my leader, not my lover." She answered and Canción only stared at her red cheeks. "I don't harbor any romantic feelings towards Aroon, can we skip to the important part already?" She stated. "We don't have the time in the world, and I'll be more than happy if we return back as quick as possible."

Canción nodded his head. "It's not that we don't want to stay with you, Miss… but if we remain for so long, people might catch the fact that we're here. The Yakuza has its tricks." He smiled politely and Seiza gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"I know how Lotus and Canción are somewhat new to this life, but gosh, are they better than Eizan and Kuga already!" She coughed. "Ahem, anyway… Hold on for some seconds, loves. I still have to say some things and tell a few warnings." Her eyes turned to Kuga and she had a sly grin. "The reason why you act so confident is because of your failure, isn't it?"

Kuga became quiet and he only began speaking up. "I don't see the point of bringing up something that happened years ago." Despite the words he said, one of his hands was clutching tightly. It might not have been visible to the girl questioning, but it was to others. "Listen up, I don't know what you're trying to do with our heads, but it's best to stop."

"I can't believe a well known household would hire someone who failed before. That's my problem and that's why I can't stop." She pointed out. "I am scared of Kinokuni and Isshiki to die in cold blood just because they picked the wrong person." She brought up. "They went through enough pain. The girl has to go through a daily life with parents thinking she's still weak and fragile and is constantly crumbling over their words, while the boy has to go through constant pressure thinking he's not good enough. And now we have problems of the people protecting them."

Everyone in the room gone quiet, even Seiza herself. She dropped a bit of too much personal information about the two people who weren't part of any gang. The eyes of Isshiki grew rather sharp, thinking that it was uncalled for and it gave a vibe of a threat. Nene could only look down and place her hands together and begin to shake.

She went too far. _**Too far.**_

Eizan saw how she reacted to the comment and he had to do something. Now she know what he has done in the past, he should at least redeem himself and prove to her that he is not planning the same thing with her. He went up to Seiza and pushed Aroon aside. "I know we're in a deal, but fuck off." He slammed his hands on the table.

The playful personality of Seiza left as it was replaced with half lidded eyes and a frown. "How impolite."

"And you're calling me impolite?!" He pushed the things off her table out of anger and Bullet began panicking and shaking Death since she started feeling her anxiety rise as he did those actions. "I wasn't a bitch who brought up other people's pasts, now was I? I wasn't the bitch who decided to address some memories to make someone else uncomfortable. _**I was not a fucking bitch to make that woman shake because of a negative feeling, now was I?!**_"

"Now you're destroying everything in this room." She placed her hand on her head before shaking her head, as if she's not affected by anything he was doing.

He couldn't hold back his anger as he quickly grabbed anything he could throw as he threw it to the floor. "I don't fuck care about destroying everything that's yours, and I give no shit about the deal at the fucking moment!" He soon threw something else at her direction, but she swiftly dodged the material. It was a stapler which could have actually hurt her and she only looked at it, her eyes looking dim.

"When I talked about you alone, you didn't act like this… Huh, that's quite odd." If she were to be completely honest, she wasn't expecting this reaction. She knew she went too far, but she certainly didn't expect that reaction of him. "What do her feelings mean to you, Eizan Etsuya? Do you actually care about a client for once?"

He stopped throwing things around once she brought up an important question. Now that she mentioned it, he never grew fond enough to his clients to actually stay with them, nor did he actually defend them when it was outside of "the bullets and knives". He couldn't tell her anything, he found it hard to find an answer. "... It's business."

"I don't accept your response. From what I've heard, you never grew attached to a client before. You never cared about their emotional state." She brought up. "But what you're doing now? You're protective of her. You're defending her. She isn't your normal client, now is she?"

She kept pestering him with questions until he began glaring. "She isn't." He was already mad at her for making feel Nene that way, and now she's being annoying with her questions. _**"She's my future spouse."**_

A grin formed on the lips of Seiza once again. "So that's what makes her special?" She placed the tip of her fingers on her lips. "Do you love her?"

Eizan, once again, couldn't find an answer. She made him feel different, but he couldn't confirm anything. She was just a woman who had an arranged marriage with, nothing more, nothing less. "No. But I don't want my reputation to be ruined if I were a bad fiance."

"Sad." The woman fell on her seat and twirled her hair around her fingers. "I expected something more interesting than that, but alright." She looked over at Nene. "It's good he's protective over you, I guess. But you still have to watch out."

Eizan cursed at her before he walked back to his previous position and he felt goosebumps when he noticed the person beside him suddenly held his hand. "You didn't… really need to." Her voice was soft and it could barely be heard.

"Tch. Don't think I did it for you, woman." Even if it was barely visible, there was a small tint of red on his cheeks. "I was just annoyed." It was easy to tell that there was something more to it, but no one pushed their luck to tease him because of the situation at the moment.

The sharp gaze of Isshiki changed the moment he saw Nene looking better, and a smile just came to his lips. "That was rather mean to bring up, Miss Nakai." There might have been a hidden intention on the smile of Isshiki and the girl blew her bangs away.

"I have to say, I was at the wrong for that one." She admitted. "I only aim to rile up the yakuza members, but once my worry of ordinary people being possibly harmed- it may have affected my words. It's true, both of you have been through enough. I know that very well." She pulled her chair close to the desk before resting both her elbows above it. "And I apologize for it."

"As if we'll accept your apology, sheesh. You're a rather mean lady, but your looks make up for it." Kuga commented. "If you weren't so pretty, I don't know what will redeem you from that." He got a slight nudge from Isshiki. "Hey!"

"At least you thought I was pretty." She clapped her hands. "But the test is over. I only wanted to test something about these new clients and their protectors." She stuck her tongue out. "I may be a huge bitch, but I did enjoy my time."

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?" Eizan began speaking up again and the woman told him to be quiet by placing her index finger in front of her.

"Sh. Let me talk. I like testing people when they come and see how they are in some situations. _**At your case, I wanted to test out trust.**_" She explained. "A lot of the people go to me, but only little get my services. I don't work for free and I don't work for dumbasses." She wiped her hands. "And I choose by their reactions to my words. I can determine if they're worthy enough for information, since I do have the right to reject."

"So you're fucking tell me you said all those personal shit just for your fucking game?!" Eizan snapped at her once again, but before he could walk to her desk again, Nene continued gripping his hand.

"Game sounds nice and friendly." She beamed. "So you can call it that."

"Aroon, who does she think she is?!" Kuga screeched and pointed at Seiza.

The woman laughed before standing up again to bow. "Seiza Nakai. I also think I'm quite a maze to new people like you." She winked. "I'm not as rude as I've shown you guys seconds ago, no-no. Absolutely not. I'm an actress with the side job of a data broker. So I wanted to use some of my skills."

"You could have at least told me in advanced." Aroon placed his face in his hands before shaking his head. "I wouldn't have threatened you like that. Or have this fuel in my chest."

"Now, that would be unfair to all if I've told only you about my plan." Seiza laughed before she made her body lean forward for a bit. "But since I went a tad bit meaner than planned, I'll allow three free questions. It's a first come first serve basis, and you don't need to repay me anything. But I do have the right to reject."

"Is she still acting?" Bullet whispered to Canción and he looked at the woman who gave an offer to the alliance. "It's making me worry…"

"I can tell from truths from lies… But now I know how her acting face looks like, it looks much different than how she looks now. So no, she isn't!" Canción smiled and Bullet sighed out of relief. "I was actually thinking something was off and I'm glad I was right! I just didn't know how to word it."

The first person who asked a question was Raven, her hand raising some seconds after. "I wanted to ask if you know if there are any more gangs who are aiming for us." She brought this up and Seiza nodded her head.

"Quite direct to the point, I like that. You surely chose a nice member, Death." Seiza grinned and Death only looked away from her the moment they met eyes. "But yes, there are more gangs aiming for you. One in specific is planning to aim for you next month as a whole. I have to say that you have to be rather prepared, because they'll be pretty big. The other has no significant information on them, they seem rather new to business, but they are solely aiming for Nene and Isshiki. So please be aware of this and be sure to always have your heads up fo gunners or test the drinks for poison."

"She really does know a lot, huh?" Shot spoke up and Cross was ready to pull their hair out.

"_**No shit, Sherlock. She's a data broker for crying out loud."**_

"Oooo! Cross, darling, you actually spoke. It's been a while since I saw you." She gestured them to come over. "Come over, let me give you a greeting."

Cross made an x mark with their fingers. "No. Not until we finish business. Sorry." They rejected the idea but then a sudden question came in their mind. "But I do have a question to ask."

"Two out of three questions already? How marvelous. Bring it on, cupcake."

"Have you found any hints of masterminds? I do know you don't know their identities, bu do you have at least any ideas or evidence to know who it is? For both situations of the Isshiki and Kinokuni household and the…you know what Case?"

She pulled her drawer and brought out folders. "No specified information that will greatly help you. But the mastermind hides through hidden pathways and I highly believe they hide underground. The masterminds do work hand-in-hand though." She handed the folders to the person closest to her. "Please pass it to cupcake."

It was passed around until Kuga decided to look at it for a bit. "Milas Case? Huh. Been a long time ever since this was brought up. Must have been a case that X-terminate is still trying to solve." He passed the folder around while it was still opened. "Here ya go, Cross."

Gaia's eyes traveled to the folder and her eyes widened as she saw the pictures attached to the folder. She began gripping on her coat tightly as the folder got passed around. She felt her head getting light and she quickly grabbed the shoulder of Lotus before leaning on her. Lotus held her quickly and quickly began talking. "She isn't feeling that well all of a sudden, I'll bring her out."

Aroon turned around and nodded his head. "Alright, Lotus. Please be sure to stay near this room." He could tell why there was a sudden uneasiness, and he was ready to shoot someone on the arm later. "I'll tell you any information needed once you come back."

"Thank you, Leader."

Once the door shut, Isshiki finally spoke up. "Is it okay if I ask the final question?"

"Of course! It's everyone else's fault for not thinking fast enough. What is it?"

Isshiki paused for a moment before he brought up his question. "Do you know any information about the newly wedded couple in the Marui family? And the current people who are protecting them… the Ibusakis?"

Seiza thought for a moment to try and recall any memories of them. She suddenly snapped her fingers seconds later. "Yes. I do know about them. In fact, I met them pretty recently. I told them some tips and some information they needed to know." She smiled at him. "They were rather cute. Yuki always held the hand of Zenji to make him less nervous about the things I told them. Then Shun and Ryoko were listening carefully as they talked to each other about their plans. A real cute sight, I am happy that the two pairs are together."

"Is there anything else?" Isshiki brought up another question but he turned quiet. "Wait, sorry." He laughed nervously. "You only said three."

Seiza raised her hand. "No, no. It is fine. It is a sub question to your main one, that is pretty acceptable." She began thinking more of what she could possibly say. "I heard that they were planning to go to have a little break from the Yakuza Life as they are going abroad. So I have made four of my guards be a backup for them. They were so cute so I allowed it for free. I wanted them to have a happy break from all the things that are happening."

"Thank you so much… You really aren't as mean as I thought." Isshiki began smiling and Seiza brushed his compliments away.

"Of course, of course. I just love acting like a bitch and doing tests. In reality I'm still a bitch, but you can classify me as a lower kind of bitch. I'm a sweet bitch which people love." She described herself. "I hope you do know that they have stated your name, Isshiki. You seem like a good man, and you should know that they miss seeing you."

Isshiki suddenly grew quiet and he gave a sad smile. "I'll be sure to see them as soon as everything is solved. I don't want to risk anything."

"Understandable. Tell me if you do though! I'll be glad to help whenever I can. As long as your promise that you reuniting with them will be really adorable."

"Haha, I promise!"

After a few seconds, Seiza jumped over her desk and crossed her legs- dropping all of her acts to the side. She wasn't acting like a rich fancy girl anymore, she still was one- but with a twist. _**"Now, we should talk about the deal."**_

* * *

Away from the Nakai mansion, there was something that was less serious that was happening. There was a couple being lead to an airport by 4 guards with two people from the Yakuza behind them. For now, it was true that they were truly safe as there was no other person was in sight, and it must have been because of a "reservation" which people would think is completely impossible.

"It's been a while since I was actually able to go around!" A girl with orange hair showed excitement in her steps as she continued holding the hand of her lover. "I finally get to have some fun with you and our best friends!" She turned to a male with glasses and began holding his two hands while going closer to her. "Like the old times! Aren't you excited?"

"Y-Yuki…" A smile formed on the blushing man's face as he called his wife by her name. "Absolutely." He replies to her question and the next time he knew it, he felt some kisses all over his face, which lead him to fluster even more.

Behind them, a couple were holding hands, the woman leaning on her partner- both in love and in job. "We really do deserve even the smallest break… I'm glad Yuki thought of this." The male who she leaned on only nodded his head slightly.

"Same here."

_**At least Isshiki was reassured that his juniors were safe that day.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Deal**

**Summary: The allies continue and confirm the deal with Seiza, but they got more than what they bargained for.**

**Word Count: 3692**

**Notes: This chapter has been updated for IceColdSea who has graduated recently! Congratulations, Lea and I love you lots! I hope you like the update!**

**Dear reader, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it!**

**Hanako/Lotus & Rin/Bullet belong to polar-stars in tumblr!**

**Canción/Emile belongs to polar-star-dorks in tumblr!**

* * *

The room focused on the data broker before them. She was sitting down on her own desk, her legs still crossed as her hands were fixing herself. "Tell me about the deal, spill the things you want." She began grinning widely as the other people remained quiet. "What? Is there something on my face besides beauty?"

"How can we trust that this isn't a fucking act?"

The woman began twirling her hair around her fingers, a little grin on her face. "My, my. Are you actually planning to question that again?" She knew it in her head that she wouldn't be trusted immediately after what she did, but she did wonder who'd bring it up again. "As I said before, you can be sure I am not acting."

"She isn't acting at all." Canción spoke up, a little smile seen. "I use the best of my abilities for my gang, I can practically read truth from lies." He was confident in his skills and Aroon only chuckled lightly, showing how proud he was of his gang.

"That is true." Aroon instantly replied before he began to gesture to Canción. "He's a brilliant gang member, and he does his job perfectly. Since he has seen how Seiza acts when she's lying, he'd definitely know how she looks like when she lies again." He showed how prideful he was when it came to his members. "Excellent members can do their tasks correctly, Eizan. And definitely- my gang is way beyond excellent."

"You flatter them a lot, Aroon." Seiza pointed out before laughing. "Why don't you try to complimenting different people for once? Like compliment Eizan and Kuga for example."

"They're annoying as fuck-"

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?!"Eizan practically yelled at him for the comment, his eye twitching.

"That was uncalled for-!"Kuga, on the other hand, just raised his voice slightly.

"Let me fucking finish."Immediately, he shot a glare at the two- hating at how they react so quickly. "But I do believe they're capable people, and they deserve their spot as gang leaders. Despite what they did in the past, their actions have their just reasons or they have proved that they are better than what they used to be themselves. I believe they can protect the two heads of the famous households. _**No- I know they can.**_"

Suddenly, the girl clapped her hands at his response, really taking his comments to heart. "Amazing, this is why you're the best leader here. Makes me realize that the test results in my head weren't wrong if you place it like that."

"He isn't wrong…" Death finally spoke for the first time in the meeting. "... They're capable to protect people despite the incidents that happened…"

"And now, Death has finally spoken… Aw, aren't you a darling? Protecting their pride and all even if you could ruin it more!" She closed her eyes before giggling. "Anyway, let's get out of that, shall we? What do you need? Canción has proven that I am being true right now, while I am convinced everyone passed the test."

"We need a permission slip to enter somewhere to have the "who strikes first" advantages. It would be a nice bonus if we also get the list of members of the opposing gang." Cross wasted no time before they took steps closer. "We need that to win and be sure no one gets extremely injured, because if they go through with their surprise attack, we cannot make any promises that everyone will be fine."

The broker just placed the tips of her fingers on her lips before gasping. "My, my! Are you that confident you'll win if you're the first strike?" She questioned. "Surprise attacks are much more dangerous, as we all know… But being first strike, hm… Even so, you still have a chance of losing? How are you so confident?"

"Easy as this." Cross remained cool as their eyes were staring directly at hers. "We're an alliance which won't be eliminated that easily. We have four gang leaders in a team who have their own different specialties, we have LA5T 5HOT5 who has proven their abilities in training and X-terminate… Do I need to explain? We've made people fear us and despair over our names alone… We're practically undefeatable, Seiza."

"Cross, you're so hot. Now I know why people tremble against your feet."

"Enough of that." They sighed. "This is why we need the first strike- To reassure everyone's safety in the alliance. To make sure their "targets" won't die. It's as simple as that." She explained further and the woman only began smiling.

"And how about the two heads?"

"Lotus made groups on how they'd be best protected." Canción brought up. "She's a really good planner! She always makes plans ahead of us, and the heads know how to fight too!"

"Oh?" Seiza jumped off her desk once again before pushing Cross aside. "Excuse me, cupcake." Now she glanced at the two people being protected. "You two actually know how to protect yourselves? Like with a gun?"

"Yes." Nene replied bluntly. "We've been training with it for a while now. Ever since the alliance has been made, we trained under the gang members." She told her this and Nene eyes Eizan for a short moment. "He was the one who trained me most, but I do believe it was worth it. I know how to use it much better than I would have imagined."

"That's really sweet, aw. You taught her really well, it seems." She grinned. "She was probably the only client you taught in your whole entire life, you're totally in love with her!"

"I said…" He cleared his throat despite the very light blush on his cheeks. _**"It's fucking business."**_ He brought up as she began rolling her eyes. "Don't fucking roll your eyes on me!"

"Whatever, business man. You're no fun." She began to look at the other person being protected. "And you, Isshiki?"

"I've been doing well! I was taught by Kuga and I ended up training by myself sometimes! I sometimes see him and Gaia-"

"Sh! You're not supposed to say that when Aroon is-"

"Did you train with my member… _**Without **_my permission?" Aroon began to stand up from his chair before turning to him, a clear shine of dread seen in his eyes.

"Shit, fuck, I swear to god-"

"No fighting inside this room, only I do the fighting because I'm the feisty lioness." Seiza raised her right hand before sighing. "You gang leaders, so easily riled up. I only wanted to ask these two if they know how to defend themselves." She brought up. "Eizan, quit holding your feelings. Kuga, calm down. Aroon, you're better than this."

"I am not holding back a fucking thing!"

"You're holding back your feelings though…" Death chuckled. "You want to marry her… Marry her faster… I wouldn't mind if your marriage is sooner, I get to see…" He gasped. "Children!"

"Death, I did not ask for your _**FUCKING **_opinion!"

"What did I just say? Are you deaf? I said no fighting inside this room unless it's with me." She went beside Nene and pushed her to the directions of Eizan who caught her. "There, now shut up, sheesh."

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For being so disobedient? You come into my room, insulting my things! Do you not know how to control yourself, Eizan?"

"Ohohoho, he doesn't! In fact… He probably can't even control himself on…" Death began grinning. _**"Bed."**_

Suddenly, both Nene and Eizan were red by that comment and Eizan picked up something from his pocket before throwing it directly at the face of the fellow leader. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Hahaha… You're flustered~!" Death soon got a nudge on his side and he began to get quiet. "Okay, Raven. I'll stop now. Thank you for reminding me what we're here for." He finally became quiet before he acted responsible again. "May I ask if we're still going through this deal or not?" He asked Seiza who brought out some folders.

"Yes, we are." She closed her eyes. "I've already told Aroon about the deal, I don't want to break his heart. I just need the money and you can all leave and have fun in bed." She gestured to Eizan and Nene. "Maybe the reason why he was so defensive over her was because of feelings… Sexual feelings and-"

"_**CAN'T WE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT?!"**_

"Oh, you're getting red… How red can we make him! Place our bets-! Cherry, Apple, Crimson or-"

"Seiza, let's get back to the topic before Eizan ends up getting red as blood itself." Aroon brought out an envelope filled with cash. "Here, it's the exact amount of money, and because you're my friend, it has a coupon to your favorite coffee shop."

"Oh gosh? Really? Aroon, you truly are the dream man!" She pounced on him to hug him and he only blinked a couple of times to process everything. "And soon, Lotus will realize this as soon as she dates you!"

"Excuse me as I believe she already thinks he's the best man before they're even dating!" Death began grinning again and Aroon shot a glare at him before he ended up laughing. "She saw all your sides already, but not all your _**parts**_\- So how would-"

"Death, if you take pride in your hands, I think you should shut your mouth."

"This is why he's called Death, he can cause murder and cause someone to fluster to death." Seiza separated from Aroon. "Truly fitting, if I may say." She soon handed Aroon a folder which contained permission slips. "So if you give this to the guards, you have to lie about your names. The guards memorizes names, not faces. On the permission slips, there's already names. Just act innocent."

"Is this actually permission slips or forgery?" Cross began eyeing the folder. "Because if it was the latter, they can discover it really quick if they're smart enough to see."

"Actual permission slips. I get a lot from them if they make deals with me. What they don't know is I only accept them began I gain a lot from it." She grinned. "I'm more interested in information than things like this." She stuck her tongue out playfully. "So if you can give me some extra information, that'd be nice." She released the folder, letting Aroon take a peak. "They're much better than this money. I like gossip."

"Will my information and theories about couples be a payment?" Death brought up as Seiza bursted out laughing.

"God, if it's about couples, you really lose any kind of fear or anxiety… But I believe that's enough." She sat back down on her chair. "Spill it."

"We did not fucking come here to talk about this shit, we got what we needed so let's leave."

"I have to agree with Etsuya." Nene fixed her glasses. "As we all know, we shouldn't waste our time on such things. Wasting time isn't affordable in this kind of life… I would prefer leaving early." She explained her side much better than Eizan could ever do and Isshiki nodded his head.

"I have to agree with her too. We should leave as soon as possible to avoid any risks, but it was a pleasure meeting you!" Isshiki gave her a kind smile, still feeling happy about the fact he knew things about his juniors. They were all safe… This is what made him relieved.

Seiza only smiled as she handed another folder to Cross, who decided to look at what's inside. "Death, just tell me the information via call later, my number is in there… But as well as the extra things Cross requested for."

"Thank you so much for your business and giving us what we need, Miss!"Canción smiled at her brightly and Bullet breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing this was all over. she could go back to her usual self because her anxiety was now gone, knowing how she truly acted by this time.

"Of course, Canción." Seiza grinned before hearing her phone hand reached out to her phone which were part of the things that fell off her desk because of the tantums of Eizan. "Excuse me for a while, I have to answer this call from Zach." She bluntly stated and the eyes of Aroon widened.

"Zach…?" Kuga raised an eyebrow. "Who's that guy supposed to be? Is he someone special or something?" He began poking Aroon's shoulder, a bit curious on who this person was. "Hey, hey, Stupid Red Hair Clips, I want an answer!"

"He's… part of my family gang… Technically." Aroon replies before he began feeling a curl in his stomach… Why would he call her? Did something happen? Before he could have asked Seiza, she placed her phone on the middle of the desk and she gave a reassuring smile to them.

"Well, you're out for a treat." She pointed towards their direction. "I've heard from Zach that there are extra information he could tell all of you, so listen to him before you all go! He's still on the phone, let me just place it in speaker mode."

"_**Oh? Hello? Testing, testing… Can you all hear me?"**_

"Zach, been a long while…" Aroon sounded much softer than usual and everyone in the room took note of that. The person on the other side of the phone sounded like he was moving a lot and he made sounds that seemed to sound like happiness.

"_Aroon, Aroon! Oh thank god, you're alive… Shall I tell your parents about this? Have you contacted them recently?"_

"Of course I'm alive. And yes, I have contacted them. But, what did you want to tell us? The allies?"

"_Ah, yes… I forgot…" _The male coughed for a bit before acting more formal, his voice resembling a gentleman, a man who can attract someone with his voice alone. _"Good day, alliance. A pleasant to meet you."_

All the alliance began listening closely to the message, but Death could only notice how one of his members was swooning over the mere voice of the male. "Bullet… Are you okay?"

"... Yes."

"I ship it."

"You two, stop talking…" Nene softened her voice, still getting their attention. "We have a message to listen to.

"_I am Zach, an information broker of the Chankul family. I have gathered information as requested by Seiza Nakai. I will be sending in the blueprints of the gang's headquarters for greater advantages. I hope this helps you." _

"Is there anything else that you want to say?" Canción asked, blinking innocently. "I can't really read your emotions because I can't really see you, so I can't really tell."

"_Ah yes… I only want to wish you luck, alliance. I am sure we will be meeting soon. Good luck to all of you, and I am sure you will be able to win this gang fight."_

"Thank you, Zach… Can you give a message to my parents?" Aroon smiled sadly. "I haven't seen them in a while… And I apologize for that. But I do love them a lot, and I'll be back for a while soon. I'm sorry I've been busy."

No response was given for a moment, but they heard the person reply with a soft chuckle. _"Of course I'll tell them, Aroon… I do hope in seeing you too. For now, I have to go. I have another meeting to attend to. Good day to you all once again, and I absolutely cannot wait to see all your handsome and beautiful face."_

In that instant, the phone call ended and they began to focus on Aroon who showed a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. For now, let's focus on the task at hand." He says this calmly before Seiza picks up her phone and connects it to the printer to the side to print out the blueprints. "Once we get that, we'd be leaving… Thank you for your business."

Seiza clicked some buttons before winking. "No problem, Aroon. This is my job." She soon handed him the paper before placing her hand on her hips. "Now, go back to your place before it gets too late… _**We wouldn't want any problems to happen, now do we?**_"

* * *

Lotus was still outside the room, her hands on her cheeks. "Are you doing better now, Gaia? I'm still a bit worried…" She mumbled softly and Gaia only began wiping her tears away before gave a tiny nod. "If you say so…" she sighed slightly before taking away her hands from her face and looking back at the door. "That idiot…" She grumbled a bit, a bit tired by how many things she has to deal with- and now this man who decided to look into the folder unintentionally brought back bad memories to one of her members.

Before their conversation continued, Canción opened the door first to rush to Gaia and lift her up. "Mi amiga! Are you okay?" He was someone who could read the situation clearly, and he didn't even waste any second. "When we get back, I can play a song to make you feel better!" He tried to cheer her up, but he placed her down the moment the other alliance came out of the room.

Kuga only turned to their direction, looking a bit conflicted. "Gaia?" He was suddenly flooded with concern. "Wait, what the fuck happened?" He went in closer but before he could, he was pushed away by Aroon who just ended up squeezing her cheeks.

"I think you should leave them for a moment, it's more of a gang team, I believe." Isshiki held him by the shoulder and Kuga only grumbled before looking away. "I know you're worried, but I think they're the best to handle it, Kuga!"

"_**No shit, Mister All Smiles…" **_But deep inside, he can't help but feel this was somehow his fault. "Let's get back to the ride!" He brought back his normal act, still having his worry in his head, but he had no other choice but to mask it with his smile.

The moment Death stood outside of his room, the rest of his gang members followed as they began talking to one another. Their leader was skimming through the information that was given to Cross, taking each members' weaknesses into note with a grin on his face. "We got this fight in the bag. We'll annihilate them… With no mercy. With no holding back." His grin getting pretty sadistic. "Let's show them why exactly we're called X-terminate… and why they're nothing but dust to us."

The last people who went out of the room was no other than Eizan and Nene, who were called back for a reason which the others didn't know about… All they were given was a box that had something inside of it. They were told to only give it to the other once they realize they've truly fallen for one another- something Seiza gave as a parting gift.

"This is fucking stupid." Eizan grunted as he placed his hands in his pocket before walking away further from the room. "I don't get why she needs to fucking give me this. I don't see the point." Before he could continue on his grumble streak. Nene held his arm for a bit, and he believed it was to get his attention. "What is it, woman?"

She couldn't look at him in the eyes for a few seconds, but she ended up doing so. "Thank you… For a while ago." She muttered softly and Eizan only froze for a moment, his eyes widening. "You didn't need to do that, yet you chose to defend me…" She quietly said, making sure no one else heard her say that. "It… made me feel like I was worth more than what… _**my family thinks of me.**_"

Not knowing how to reply, Eizan just looked away and took one of his hands out of his pocket to grab her hand. "... You're fucking more than what they think, woman." He felt somehow lighter after saying those words to her… maybe it was because he was able to make her feel better somehow. Something that he wasn't able to do with his previous clients… But he had to admit, none of his clients ever made him feel this way either… "Much more than what they actually fucking think. I didn't need to say it for you to realize that."

_**She surely was a unique one.**_

"Thank you, Etsuya."

"... Tch. Whatever. Let's go."

After a couple of seconds, the people who decided to visit were gone from the floor. Seiza went out of her room, leaning on the door with a contented smile on her face. "They are an interesting alliance, aren't they?"

She may have been talking to herself, but she ended up bringing out her phone to talk to the person on the phone._** "Aren't they, Sakda?"**_

"_Hmph. Surely they are, but they better seem more promising in person. They sound like goddamn idiots… Because if they think this was troubling… They still have a lot to go through…"_

"_**Because this is far from the biggest storm that's going to happen."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Protect**

**Summary: After getting the information, the allies decide it was time to make up a plan before something serious starts. The gang leaders slowly realize what they're truly protecting.**

**Word Count: 4,496**

**Notes: I am sorry it took so long before I updated but it's finally here! My original file was erased because I had my computer fixed but I got to rewrite a new one and I got some boost to actually start writing for this AU! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I've been trying to improve more in writing, but hopefully it is enjoyable! Thank you for reding!**

**Hanako/Lotus and Rin/Bullet belong to IceColdSea **

**Emile/Canción belong to ArtisticCatari!**

* * *

It has only been a few minutes before they went back in their respective cars, but before they even drove back, Eizan and Nene spotted one of the gang leaders smoking a cigarette next to the gate. His golden eyes focused on the environment around them

Eizan raised an eyebrow before getting his attention. "Aroon, aren't we supposed to drive back immediately?" He questioned and Aroon shrugged before throwing his cigarette away. "You always tell us to go for what Lotus planned."

"Needed a couple seconds of relaxation after the situation with Seiza. My member went into a small panic." He walked towards the car, placing his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, we should go back before any other gang members spot us."

Eizan rolled his eyes before scoffing. "You were the one standing there with a goddamn cigarette."

**_"Well, I wasn't standing next to my future wife, now was I?"_**

"You fucking bitch."

A smirk was shown in the face of Aroon before he hurried to his car. But when the two expected silence, the window of the car was rolled down. "We wouldn't want trouble as Seiza said, so stop standing. You two can be lovebirds later!" A yell came from one of the cars and someone covered his mouth instantly.

"Death, I hope you die."

Once everyone was in their cars, they began driving back to their hideout. Lotus began tapping her pen on her notepad, her eyes focused on the paper. After getting so much information, she had to think of a plan asap. "We should change our schedule in the upcoming days ." She suggested out of nowhere, making Aroon move closer to look over her shoulder.

"We need the rest of the day to train?" Gaia tilted her head and she leaned on the arm of Canción and he just smiled at her when she did. "I think we can handle them. X-terminate is on our side and we're a capable gang."

"Mi amigo, you should never doubt Lotus." Canción brought up Lotus and Gaia blinked several times before nodding her head.

"Oh, right. The ones who need training are the rest…"

"Your mic is fucking on, do you think we're that weak?!" A yell came from the communicator and the entire LA5T 5HOT5 began wincing at the volume.

"Well." Gaia grabbed the communicator from its original place and Aroon tried to get it from her. "If you weren't that weak, then you wouldn't need our help." She responded calmly. "You wouldn't need to stay up all night doing some unspeakable thing with your misses either."

"Spill the tea, Gaia!" Another voice came out, and Eizan felt all his anger bust in when he heard it. "Tell that Greedy Shit what he needs to hear!"

"No, Gaia! Talk about what things they did!" On the other side, Death pleaded for something else and Gaia blinked for several seconds before answering bluntly.

"He should never shoot inside his misses."

There was an awkward silence, and Nene somehow became more quiet than before, her eyes widening and a blush going across her cheeks. No, it wasn't because she liked him. It was just an embarrassing thing to hear out loud. How unpleasant. Added to that, nothing ever happened between them.

"Oh, you dirty rich bitch."

"Knew it, thank you for that Gaia."

"Would you all shut up and listen to the plan of Lotus instead?" Aroon stole the communicator from Gaia's hands and shouted that into it, making everyone in the other cars jump up from his voice. "I've been annoyed with all of the other gang leaders. Death, Eizan, Kuga, know your fucking place."

"Well damn, Aroon." Kuga smirked against the communicator. "What you do to impress Lotus."

"Kuga, another word, I'll make sure I'll shoot you dead."

"Do it. That would be a blessing to everybody." Eizan talked back. "We don't need this midget anyway."

Aroon twitched slightly and Lotus began patting him on the back, worried about how her gang leader seemed more stressed than usual. It was probably because this would be a harder task than the last…

"You idiots." A voice which rarely spoke came out, and it was no other than Raven, who was currently covering the mouth of their gang leader. "Stop arguing and listen to what Lotus has to say. You don't want the person you're protecting to die, right?"

After that threat, everyone grew quiet and Lotus sighed before talking. "Thank you for that." She cleared her throat before speaking. "Seeing the information, I believe we need some time to train. We should divide the group into 5 groups. One team for distraction and observers, another for main attackers, another for protection and last but not least, for main kill."

"I can be the one for distraction." Canción recommended. "I can be the one to talk to them, it may give you some time! Bullet can be with me for assistance, she can give the warning signs. She can also tell us information about their weapons in secret."

"That can work. You two can also act as if you're selling weapons to them. Install them with fake bullets. I'll be staying and keeping track of all the security footage from afar. Sukiru can stay with me in case anything goes wrong. As well as Shot."

"Eizan and Kuga shouldn't be allowed for main attackers." Death finally spoke seriously, his eyes matching the bloodthirsty man which they met on the first day. "They should be part of protection. Nene and Satoshi should be with them. As well as Target and Cross."

"Yeah, you should be there too, Death." Kaoru gave a suggestion, which confused everybody. "You know the tricks of the yakuza, and you're highly observant. Once they go to safety, you can transfer to main attackers, so can Cross."

"If you say so, Aroon… But the final word should be Lotus." Death brought up. "I'm quite surprised you want me to be a part of their group, I thought you'd know I'd chant for them to make out in the middle of a shoot out. And that isn't the best thing."

"We can't leave the two people in protection in one place. They'd be on the lookout, so they have to keep moving. With your focus on your so-called "OTP", I believe no one will be able to sense their moment ruining as much as you."

"Touche."

"I can't fucking believe I'll spend a second near Death for a whole goddamn mission."

"Deal with it. You want to hear the wedding bells!"

"Shut the fuck up, Death!"

"I'll see what I can do with this plan." Lotus wrote down notes while everyone was thinking of their own plan. "But I do agree on some statements, I'll finalize it later and make sure to update all of you by tomorrow morning. As of now, everybody should focus on training."

"The one who needs the most training would be Isshiki and Kinokuni." Cross began talking. "So they should be trained under Gaia."

"Hey, I can totally teach Isshiki!" Kuga exclaimed. I'm literally the one protecting him! I gotta!"

"You and Eizan always shoot each other out of nowhere." Cross' voice sounded more stern, and it was enough to give chills down people's spines. "You two should focus on sparring more than target shooting."

"They're correct." Canción agreed with their statement. "I know that you do like the spotlight, but it's for the best! If you two want to protect them, you shouldn't be the ones teaching them. You should improve."

Eizan scoffed and Nene only stared up at him, trying to know what was going through his head. All she saw was his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed more pissed off than usual. "How am I supposed to trust Gaia near her? She can go bat shit insane."

"Don't worry." Nene placed her hand on the lap of Eizan to silently tell him that he didn't need to speak further. "I trust Gaia." She replied before taking her hand off Eizan, who quietly relaxed on his seat. "But can I suggest that I join the sparring on the second day of training?"

"No!" Eizan immediately disagreed with her idea. "Do you know how dangerous sparring can be, woman?!" He tried talking her out of it and she stared at him, her eyes burning like flames. It was… strong and passionate. "... I don't want anyone to see you injured. That can cause me a bad reputation."

"Is it that or you're only scared I'm not strong enough?"

No one spoke for some seconds before Kuga began whistling. "Is this the first couple fight you two had?"

"Midget, I'll make you my target for target practice."

"Pardon me." Nene realized what she said before sitting back into her usual position. "I want to show everyone I am capable of myself."

Eizan huffed for a second before sighing loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair before finally replying. "Woman, I know you're capable." He tried to explain his side, and Nene turned to him for a second. Only shifting her eyes to his direction slightly once she looked away again. "I know you're stronger than several people out there, but you've been trapped in your fucking household for too long that no one was able to see it." He paused for a brief moment before his voice got silent enough for no one else but the people in the car to hear. "But I'm not risking a thing, even if it is only sparring."

Nene tried to understand his side, but she spoke for herself again. She turned off the communicator so that no one else could hear conversation, but Cross, Bullet and Shot. The only one who was paying true attention was Bullet, but she tried to hide that by looking out the window.

"It's riskier to let me know nothing about combat." She finally answered. "I'm more scared of letting you risk everything for a woman who doesn't know how to take a bullet or fight back."

He didn't respond for some time, but he only scoffed before crossing his arms. "... You're really a feisty woman." That was all that he said, before her eyes widened at his next statement. **_"But it would be nice to see a woman not being a damsel for once. Nene Kinokuni, you're strong."_**

Nene hid her face by looking away, but there was a smile that she was trying to keep hidden. She never remembered those words from someone, not even her family… "I might be feisty in your eyes, but you're barbaric in everyone's." She countered, and she only heard a "tch" from him.

Once the communicator was turned back on, there was a worried voice from Aroon. "What happened? Did anything bad happen?" Despite how he hated the fights of his allies, and how useless their comments may sometimes be, he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." Eizan responded. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

The rest of the trip was nothing but random conversations, and some music interruptions that can distract them from silence and thoughts before things really went down. There was a mix of conversations about the plans that may happen, and even a mix of some useless conversation starters from Death or Kuga. Meanwhile, Isshiki laughed once in a while at what was going on.

Yet Eizan and Nene didn't even say a word to each other after that conversation, and it may have left a small awkward atmosphere between them… Yet it wasn't anyone's fault, and it wasn't even a bad kind of awkwardness. They just didn't know what to say next.

The moment they went back to the hideout, each person stepped out of the car and decided to go back to their positions where they were meant to be, and there was only a silent staredown that only little people noticed from the "couple".

* * *

The groups were assigned to different places, different areas focused on sparring, but Isshiki and Nene had to follow Gaia in a training room, where there were targets inside the room, and a couple of guns that were already placed on the table in advance before they started.

There were no conversations that were going on, Gaia only told them to pick a gun and try to look at it's different parts and figure how each gun worked. After that, there were no other words from her and she sat down in another area away from them.

"Did something happen between you two?" Isshiki spoke to Nene, who only turned around and raised her eyebrow at him. "You and Eizan, you two were rather quiet." He brought up some observations and Nene shrugged her shoulders before looking back at the guns.

"Nothing. I only heard words I never heard from anyone else. Nothing else is really going on between us." She tried to keep it short and honest so no further questions would be asked and Isshiki only laughed at her statement which made her end up being the confused one. "What?"

"Maybe Kuga was right!" He ended up picking up a gun, before pointing it at a target. He didn't pull the trigger but he continued to smile, as if holding a gun was already a victory to him. "While your communicator was off, We tried to figure out why it was off. He made theories about it being a couple fight."

"It wasn't exactly that." She tried to remember how the scenario actually went in her head. "I don't need to explain anything to you." She spoke coldly and Isshiki tilted his head.

"I'm not like Kuga. I wouldn't force anything out of your mouth." After that, he tried to switch the topic. "Also, didn't you notice that Gaia didn't give us further instructions?" Once he actually mentioned it, Nene started to notice that she hadn't.

"She hasn't."

Nene held a gun in her hands and she turned her head to see Gaia sharpen her knife with another knife. Wasn't it supposed to be gun training? Isshiki also noticed how intense Gaia's stare was, and he took some steps closer before tapping her on the shoulder, resulting in a knife near his throat. "Don't worry, it's me." He smiled at her silently and Gaia separated from him. "Are we going to focus on throwing knives today?"

Gaia placed the other knife on the table before she took note on how her gun shone because of how it was recently sharpened. "No, you two use guns. I'll continue to use my knife." She began walking away to the target area, and she tossed her outer top aside, revealing a black crop top.

How bold!

Nene always found Gaia hard to read, but with what she's doing right now? She couldn't even tell what was going on. "Can you explain what is going on?" She wanted to learn more about this training, and what was going on. It would have been a lie if she were to deny that Eizan's words were running through her mind, which can be why her trail of thought wasn't as quick as usual.

"I have to expose my skin so you can see if I bleed." She was blunt and unnerved, and this shocked both of her "students". "I'll move around, block your shots with this knife." She lifted up her knife, her face being blank. "You have to shoot a part of me, and the proof will be blood."

"We could kill you with this." Isshiki showed concern to this technique, but the other party only seemed pissed at him.

"No, I'd never be killed by beginners." Gaia shot back with a glare. "I wouldn't be killed that easily. Especially that your cartridges are only a .22 short and a 2mm pinfire." She gestured to the guns they were holding.**_ "Real guns, weak bullets."_**

"This is out of my morals." Nene placed the gun away for a moment but Gaia only showed a form of displease. "I wouldn't hurt an ally."

"Yet you wanted to try and spar." Gaia placed her knife away. "We're professionals, it's going to be easy to deal with beginners. If you really want to spar, you have to get through this training." She answered, before pointing at the targets. "You each have 50 bullets in stock."

Nene and Isshiki listened to the mechanics of this "training", not fighting back against her anymore after hearing her words. "Each time you shoot a target behind me, that would be a single point. I would be deflecting them as well." She explained the first part of the game. "However, you would need 20 points to pass this training." She raised her index finger. "But I'll doubt you'll be able to shoot it that well in my watch. If you shoot me at least once, that would go be 20 points." She prepared her knife again. "And if you get 30 points, it graduates you from this training, then you can go sparring."

"So what you're saying is we can either hit the targets 30 times, or hit you once and then 10 targets?" Isshiki questioned and Gaia thought for a while before nodding.

"Either that, or you shoot me twice. That's instant graduation."

"What if we hit somewhere fatal?" Isshiki asked another question, which made Gaia smirk slightly.

"Trust me, you won't." Gaia sliced the air with her knife, and there was even a sound that indicated her movement. "You can't."

"How many trials do we have for this?" Nene finally asked a question that ran through her mind. It would be impossible to do this in one try…

"You have until midnight. So it is limitless, but you should be both out of ammo before you go for another trial." She answered. "I do believe you two have potential, and you can do this." She walked closer to them before placing her hands on their shoulders. "But toughen up, you're in this life now. Strength doesn't only come through watching." After that, she ran back into position. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Nene fixed her aim and her position before replying.

"Tell us when we're starting." Isshiki remained cheerful, as he loaded the gun with the cartridge.

**_"Training starts now."_**

* * *

Lotus walked into her room before writing and placing the information on the board, trying to connect it all together so she can make a plan. Her eyes focused on the blueprints, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to think of the perfect plan where everyone could survive. She lost focus when she felt someone hold her shoulder from behind.

"Aroon, shouldn't you be sparring?" She questioned and he only placed his chin on top of her head, which made her heat up a bit. She did know he was only looking at the information, but feeling him so close always made her fluster.

"Yeah, but I told the rest I'd be here for a minute." He went off of her and she instantly turned around to see him wearing a sleeveless undershirt, and his hair still fixed. "I wanted to wish you luck before I train with those dumbasses."

She laughed a bit at his comment before smiling at her leader. "Kuga and Eizan? You're sparring with them?" She knew she was right the moment he rolled his eyes. "Well, good luck with you two, leader."

"I told you that you can cut off the leader thing when we're alone, Hanako." He held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I remind you everyday. Well, the whole gang everyday."

The moment was broken with a sudden crunch of a potato chip coming from the door and the two instantly turned their heads to Death, who was chewing on potato chips. "You can kiss while I'm here. I don't mind."

"Broke the moment. Anyway, see you later, Lotus." Aroon brisked away while pulling Death by the collar, leaving the flustered Lotus alone. His eye began twitching and Death was being dragged on the ground while he was eating potato chips.

"Sorry, I was supposed to go to Eizan and Kuga but something happened between them." Death brought up before laughing. "That's why I came to call you, but I didn't expect such a great moment."

"What are they doing?" Aroon started to question and Death only hummed while his body was dropped on the floor. "Holy fuck, it's Kuga and Eizan. I have to hurry. Just follow up." He looked back for a moment to see Death show a thumbs up while lying on the floor.

After a few seconds, Kaoru banged the door open to see several bullets already shot and the two already basking in their own blood and sweat. "We… didn't even fucking discuss the goal yet!" Aroon yelled at both of them, making them drop their gun out of surprise. "One day, I'll shoot both of you bastards dead. How were you two even allowed with a goddamn gun?"

"This fucking Greedy Shit…." Kuga muttered under his breath, before glaring at Eizan. "Called me a midget and insulted my goddamn family! Well I'm sorry that China doesn't fucking kiss your ass!"

"I don't want China to kiss my fucking ass if you're one of them!" Eizan glared back. "This midget of a gang leader decided to fucking question me. Who gave you the fucking right to even talk? You're as short as a goddamn kid."

"Yeah?! Want another fucking bullet on your arm?!"

"Maybe you keep on shooting my arm because you can't even rich my head, you fucking bitch."

"I AIN'T ANYONE'S BITCH! I'M NOT THE ENGAGED ONE!"

Aroon twitched, before shooting a light bulb in the room without even looking at the direction.**_ "If you two don't shut up, your heads will be next."_** The two grew quiet before placing their guns away for a second. "Listen here, we have to talk about how this goes and not waste bullets out of nowhere."

"Says the man who shot the light bulb." Kuga stuck his tongue out, which caused a twitch from Aroon.

"Don't test my patience, you blonde gremlin." Aroon glared at him for a quick second, and Eizan only chuckled.

"He called you gremlin, you midget."

"Don't get me started, Kinokuni-clan's main bitch." Kuga rolled his eyes and Aroon shot another light bulb.

The two became quiet and he only muttered the words. "Strike 2." Once he finally got their full attention, Aroon kept his gun in its holster. "Before we resume training, we have to wait for Death." He explained, wondering what was taking him so long to come back. "So before that. Would any of you care enough to inform me what was going on?"

Kuga spoke up first because he knew Eizan wouldn't say shit. "I asked him what was going on with him and Miss Bunny-Bun." He punched Eizan on the shoulder. "He told me it was none of my business!" Kuga felt a punch on the side of his head in return.

"And it isn't part of your goddamn business." Eizan placed his hands in his pocket. "I keep on fucking telling him it wasn't. I thought a shot on the cheek would give him a sign to shut the fuck up."

Aroon rolled his eyes, hating the childishness of these two. "Okay, yeah. Should have expected something immature." He walked between them before looking at the ceiling. "I did notice that after the cut off with the communication, Nene didn't speak again. While you refused to look at her in the eyes. I chose not to question it because it's something between you and Nene."

"Nothing bad even happened." Eizan answered back. "The only thing I said was I thought she was strong. That's about it. Never spoke to me since." He finally answered and Kuga slapped the back of Eizan.

"If it's that small, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're fucking annoying!"

"Enough of that." Aroon raised his voice, pointing a gun at their direction. "If you two really want to protect people, learn how to think not everything is about your fucking fights." He tried to educate them about something they should have already known. "Kuga. Only shoot if someone aims to hurt Isshiki Satoshi. He's the person you are protecting. You're not only protecting your goddamn image. You're protecting a human life."

Kuga looked away before going completely silent. Before Eizan could think of more salt to his wounds, Aroon turned his attention to Eizan.

"Eizan. Only shoot if someone aims to hurt Kinokuni Nene. It's not always about your pride, this time it's more than that. Your wife's life is on the fucking line." That was enough to make Eizan's mind go blank, and only silent thoughts trailed in his brain.

The two were finally listening, their guns were away, and they weren't even staring at each other. Aroon kept his gun again before speaking up for one last time. "Even if you don't want to admit it, I know you two very well. You don't want to fail again, and these potential targets? You're actually starting to form a connection, and you're both starting to care. So in this training, you'll remember that."

"Yes, Aroon." Kuga sighed before walking to Aroon to wrap his arm around him. "But say, after this training shit, can we go back to normal? It would be weird if I was nice to that demon billionaire."

"For once we agree." Eizan stated. "I wouldn't want to be kind to that little spawn of Satan."

"Sure, whatever. As long as you take this training seriously, I don't care." Aroon shrugged. "Kuga has his friend to protect. Eizan has his wife. I have my entire gang." He thought about his members for a while before closing his eyes. "And I'll protect them, no matter what it costs."

"Damn, you three are getting cheesy." Death was leaning on the wall, and it made the three jump in surprise to see him silently blend in the shadows like that.

"Death, what the fuck?!"

"Anyway, yes, we get it. Eizan is in love with Nene, Aroon is in love with Lotus, Kuga… I'm not sure, but let's get to it." He smiled before raising his knife in happiness. "For the sake of love!"

"Survival." Aroon interrupted. "Survivan, Death." He repeated.

While Death, Kuga and Aroon were talking to each other, Eizan looked away for a second before clenching his fists. Goddamn it, he did start caring about that woman… He started to notice how her eyes had hidden flames, and he got to know that she was the strongest woman he even met… Maybe he did care about her. More than he planned to. Maybe he…

No. Impossible. He couldn't have.

**_But there was one thing for sure… And it is that he swears he will protect her._**


End file.
